What will come of this?
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: Stupid idiotic blood. Why Hermione Granger of all people? That filthy mudblood. His parent would never accept her, even if he did. She was impure that's all that mattered. Dramione...Angsty, romantic...sometimes fluffy...A veela fic...Read please!
1. Engraved in my mind

**Okay, this story is REALLY extremely close to the heart...I treasure this so much...PLEASE COMMENT! I'm working hard to complete this for you guys...PLEASE! as usual tis sort of angsty, sorry to spoil it, but yeah...and if you don't like draco or Hermione, tough I LOVE them...**

**Disclaimer...DON"T OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR THE SONG BY SECOND HAND SERENADE(WHICH I LOVE) loz enjoy!**

"Best thing bout tonight's that were not fighting,

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying,

I know your wearing thin down to the core.

hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Over again, don't make me change my mind

I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find

Your impossible to find.

This is not what I intended.

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.

You always thought that I was stronger.

I may have failed but I have loved you from the start.

Oh, but hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Over again, don't make me change my mind.

I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible so breath in so deep, breath me in.

I'm yours to keep, hold on to your words cause talk is cheep.

And remember me tonight when your asleep.

because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Over again, don't make me change my mind.

I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find

tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Over again, don't make me change my mind

I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find

Your impossible to find."--Second hand serenade--

* * *

**What will come of this?**

Chapter One( Engraved in my mind)

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and leaned his head against the hard wall of his head's common room. He was sharing it with Hermione Granger and it was ridiculously inconvenient. He had recently came into knowledge that he was a Veela and would soon be having strong feelings towards his life mate. He was told he would have no choice in who that mate would be. The inconvenient thing about having Granger around all the time was that she had gotten significantly more attractive since the year before and his Veela blood was making him extra sensitive to any and all females. Every girl he past he felt himself jumping at. He could feel his blood trying to select the proper life mate.

The worst part about this all was that he seemed extremely sensitive towards the mudblood. Not even his now ex-girlfriend Pansy had made him so damn jumpy. Every time she pasted him he felt suffocated. He was swallowing his heart when she came around and he didn't like the feeling. He knew that his mate would become particularly attractive to him. It was something that he didn't like. His attraction to Granger was way stronger than anyone else and that scared him.

He hated Granger so very much and it would make him both angry and crazy on so many levels if she was his life mate.

He drew his knees close to his chest and swallowed roughly. Sighing he found himself subconsciously rubbing his right wrist.

Hermione's bounding in with a stack of books was the only thing that stopped Draco from continuing his nervous itching at the skin just above his hand. It was proof that he had devoted himself to a certain Dark Lord and he had been constantly reminding himself in the form of becoming obsessed with digging at it.

" Oh, w-was I interrupting?" She asked unsurely slowing to a stop and turning around.

He grunted, " Not really Granger."

He and the mudblood had been trying to get along more since they had to spend so many hours a day together. They had made a proposal to stay polite and distant with each other. No insults, no problems and no company. It was fine with Draco, just being around Granger was hard enough for him. Especially seeing as how he had caught himself watching, no, studying her more than once this year.

He had noticed early on that she liked to be comfortable in her own dorm room and she had every right to, the only problem was that her definition of comfortable was usually a small amount of clothes and a lush, relaxed hairdo. It drove him crazy.

He'd also noticed that she loved to read. Well he'd known that, but he saw that she loved to read much more than he figured. It wasn't just a pass time for her it was her life. Nearly every time he saw her she had a different book in hand. Once he'd been watching her and saw that she was the type that got so sucked into her books she cried, laughed and even got angry, throwing it to the side and leaving for a while.

Another thing, she was a good cook. Their room came complete with a kitchen that they could cook in or use to contact the elves and have them bring food in. Hermione always cooked her own meals and once or twice out of a random fit of civility she offered him some. He fell in love with it. Every bite was heaven and he found himself going back for more often. He noted that she always had some extra for him, though he wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or not.

When he asked her where she learned to cook she got slightly defensive and said that she was alone quite a bit and needed to learn. She then decided to leave. Draco had found that puzzling but didn't put much more thought into it, and honestly he didn't care too much.

Draco looked up at her now as she shrugged her shoulders at him and made way for her room with her fresh set of books. His eyes lingered where her figure disappeared for moments after she left and as he expected she exited minutes later heading for the bathroom they shared. He had also gathered she always took a nice long, hot shower before starting a new book. He thought this was distressing since she always looked prettiest after her bath. When her hair was damp and she still smelled fragrant, but naturally so. Her scent was always beautiful, but it was fainter and even lovelier after a shower. He didn't know why he had noticed such small things about her and memorized them in such a way, but he had and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

**OOO**

Hermione Granger stepped into her shower sniffling slightly. She had started reading a book walking down the hall and already, not two chapters in it was starting to get depressingly sad.

She turned the water as hot as it would go and let it bare into her back. It was nearly scalding but it didn't bother her too much.

Something had been bothering her though, she began to recall the past few weeks she'd been at Hogwarts as she began scrubbing her body. The biggest thing had been Draco Malfoy. He was so much more different this year. Aside from the fact that he was absurdly more handsome, he was also, if it were possible, kinder. Or rather, he didn't insult her as much. He still insulted her, but she only found him doing so when there were others around, other than that, while the two were alone, he never really said anything mean at all. He wasn't nice, but he was civil and that was an improvement.

She pushed her fingers rhythmically into her scalp as she recalled things about him that were different. Like for one the fact that he was always watching her, gathering things and storing them away, like he desperately wanted to understand her. It was unsettling to have his slivery eyes inspecting her all the time. Often times Hermione found herself dropping things and making a spas out of herself simply because he watched her far too long and made her uncomfortable. She had learned that Draco was more calculating than sinister like he had once appeared.

He seemed to like her cooking, because he always came around when she was making something, sticking his nose in her business. More than once she offered him some since he seemed to want some so dearly. Though she didn't mind, she liked to cook and especially liked it when others liked her food. It was almost routine for her to make more than she could eat, just incase he stopped by.

She rinsed and stepped out of the tub, breathing in the steam and wiping the mirror to see herself. She had to admit as she looked at herself, she had found it far easier to tolerate Malfoy than she originally thought. She actually quite enjoyed having him around when he wasn't insulting her. He was quiet, observant company that only made slight, uncomplicated conversation. He also respected her and the fact that they shared the living space enough to let her do what she wanted. Including read and other silly things. Also, she grinned, he didn't even care that she like to walk around in basically nothing. The way she saw it, it was her space and she could wear what she wanted. She didn't feel like getting fancied up for anyone. When she was at home she liked to be comfortable as possible.

With a sigh she opened the door and stepped out to see Malfoy sitting in the same spot, gazing at her. She jumped a little and smiled ever so slightly though he seen it she knew. she wondered briefly if he had waited there the entire time or if he had done something else and it was a coincidence.

**OOO**

Draco had been waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. He was curious of how he would react. Draco was no idiot. He knew he was a Veela and he knew he would have no control over who he was to be with, so Granger was a possibility. He also knew that he was strangely and unexplainably obsessed with her. He didn't understand why he thought about her at all times during the day. He watched for her and waited on her. He didn't want to admit it, but everything he was puzzled about could easily be explained. If he would just accept the answer.

Finally the door creaked opened ever so slightly and the stream poured out, inside of it an undeniable Hermione Granger. She once again wore nothing but a towel, like she always did when she came from the bathroom. He etched the picture in his mind as she smiled at him faintly. He barely saw it, but it was there. He was so taken aback that he didn't know how to react, and before he could she left, into her room.

He groaned. What was his problem? She was taking him over.

Angry with himself, he stood and walked to the fireplace, staring at the flames. He didn't even care that it hurt his eyes slightly, as long as he wasn't staring at her door, like he did most often now.

Stupid idiotic blood. Why Hermione Granger of all people? That filthy mudblood. His parent would never accept her, even if he did. It wouldn't matter to them that he didn't have any choice in the matter and neither did she, they would curse her. She was impure and that was good enough reason for her to be hated by them.

Come to think of it, he would probably become an outcast for being with her, even if he didn't have anything to do with that fact. Still, it would've been his blood that was drawn to hers, so technically he was a blood traitor whether he was with her or not. His blood was drawn to such impure blood. Why? He hated mudbloods as much as his parents. Why was his blood so keen on her then? He didn't have an answer to that question. He would just have to find out what was so special about her then.

She emerged from her room again with a simple white knee length silk robe. It was wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hair was leaving wet, dark spots near her shoulders. He sighed. She was pretty at least. If she did have to be his life partner, at least she was pretty.

" Granger." He curtly inclined his head in a hello.

She nodded back, sitting in the chair and curling her legs beneath her. Draco then noticed she had a rather thick book in her hand. She raised her eyebrows at him then tucked into her book, evidentially forgetting about him completely.

He shook his head. Really now, what makes her so special? A bookworm, perfectionist with shaggy hair and dirty blood? Draco asked himself, looking down at her.

He grunted causing Hermione to look up startled, but when he gave her an apologetic grin she turned back to her book. He knew that he was lying. He never believed and never will believe that her hair is shaggy. It was thick yes and often uncontrollable, but it was so appealing to him it was rather ridiculous.

Well, he had established that she was much more appealing than any other girl, but he had to be certain whether she was his partner or not. He wanted to be absolutely sure he had to be with her before he made any move. He wasn't going to mark her unless he knew he had to. The only thing was, he had to find this out fast because if she wasn't marked by the time he turned eighteen, he knew that he would die, and so would his unmarked mate.

He twisted his left hand back and forth over his dark mark, making it burn. He would be turning eighteen in only a few months. He had to determine whether Granger was his blood mate and mark her if she was before then.

As he watched her and felt his insides warm, he was almost certain that he wouldn't have to search much farther for his mate. He was pretty much positive she was his mate. Why else would he feel this way?

* * *

_**I haven't written a new chapter on this yet. I'm simply going back through and cleaning it up before I finish. Don't worry, I'll finish. I know it's been so long.**_


	2. Obstacle number one:the golden trio

**Chapter two... you peoples are gonna hate me, but yeah...Remember to comment...good or bad, there al good. Oh and requests...I'd like some, I need to start a new story but I'm stuck, if any of you want me to write one for you, I can do that I'm not picky about what character combinations or anything else like that! Enjoy**

**Also, Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters or places within this fictional piece of writing.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two( Obstacle number one; the Golden Trio)**

The next morning Draco awoke with little sleep. His nervous little habit of scratching at his mark had progressed from a simple nervous habit of the day, to one of the night as well. He awoke with his pale skin red and irritated; He had been bothering it while in sleeping. Something about it agitated him. It made him edgy to think that the Dark Lord was so closely linked to him. This simple mark above his wrist directly associated him to Voldemort.

He rolled out of bed and dressed, buttoning his shirt. As he looped his tie around his neck he paused thinking of Hermione. If she was his mate he knew she would never be able to stand having a death eater for a life mate. That was just pure unbearable; To have her as his mate but never have her trust or love simply because he supported her enemy. Not that he even supported Voldemort really, he was only a death eater because he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's are always the right hand of Voldemort. His father and mother were both death eaters and he was forced to become one as soon as he turned thirteen. He loved it then, but now his opinion had changed. Now that he was older he was expected to do much more for Voldemort including kill. That made it hard for Draco to sleep at night. How horrible that he had to kill people all because he was told. He wasn't a dog that attacked at a whistle.

He squeezed his eyes shut. When had his life become so very complicated? Last year he was having the time of his life, this year, the same could not be said.

He exited his room to see Hermione, she was sipping on a glass of water and sitting Indian-style by the fire. They had all the same classes and he knew that they didn't have a first class until eleven that day and he figured she wouldn't be ready until later. She wasn't dressed of course. Green sweatpants and a white tank top were her clothes of choice today.

He like the color green on her. It suited her. He always thought she would be a prefect Slytherin. She was a perfectionist and a smart, competitive one at that. The very definition of Slytherin. Aside from her blood she practically was a Slytherin.

She glanced at him as he walked in and greeted him politely.

He grinned and crossed the room, sitting on the loveseat in front of her, catty-cornered by the fire. " How's your morning so far Granger?" He asked considerately.

She looked almost puzzled but answered anyway, " Decent enough, all things considered."

" Ah," He quirked an eyebrow. " Have you always been a morning person?"

She laughed, " Playing twenty questions are we?" He smirked as she continued. " Yeah I guess. I've always naturally woke with the sun."

He had come to realize that conversations between them, however small and simple, were wonderfully delightful. They always made him happy.

" And you? Your not exactly up late you know."

" Well," He said thoughtfully. He'd never really thought he got up early. He was always up so late after her that he didn't think it was early. Still he looked at his watch and it was seven twenty. " I don't know. I just get up whenever I feel like it. I don't really go by a certain schedule."

" Yet, still you get up around this time every morning." She smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes, " I'd never noticed."

She nodded and they stayed silent for quite a while, just sitting in each others presence.

Finally, breaking Draco's trance Hermione stood, straitening her lean, long frame. Hermione wasn't tall, but she wasn't really short either. She was just the right height. Her body was proportionate. She really was prefect in everyway. Not just perfect of the mind like many seemed to think. It was like she was just programmed to be perfect at everything. She always bested him. At everything. She was the only one in the school he couldn't beat at anything. Besides flying that was. He happened to know she was scared of flying.

She yawned and stretched her body, throwing her hands into the air.

Draco almost knew that she was his mate, but there really was only one way to know. He had never been close enough to touch her. Sure they had come into contact before, like when she punched him third year, but that was the only time they'd touched really. All he needed to know if she was his mate was to simply touch her. How his blood reacted to hers would determine for him her status as his mate.

He had reached out to touch her a few times before but cowered at the thought of her actually turning out to be his mate. He wasn't ready to accept her as his one and only partner. But now he had to know. He had no time to waste. If it turned out that she wasn't he didn't know if he would have enough time to search for his true mate. This was the time. His life depended on him finding and claiming his mate.

The more he thought about it, if she was his mate his parents wouldn't be the only problem in the story of Draco and Hermione. The Golden Trio would be a problem as well. Saint Potter and Weasley-trash would be enough of a problem themselves. They were so bloody protective over her and on top of that, they hated Malfoy and he hated them equally so. There would be no way they would accept him being with her. This would mean that they would stop being friends with Hermione and she would either refuse to be with him(Which would cause both of their deaths, so that was an unlikely option) or either she would be depressed and lonely with only Draco to comfort her. No more Potter or Weasley would become a problem for her even if it was a benefit for him. Stupid gits were always a problem for him. The amount he loathed Potter and Weasley was unbelievable.

**OOO**

When Hermione had failed to have a full nights sleep last night due to haunting dreams, she got up and made way for the kitchen for a glass of water. It was only five o'clock and she wasn't tired.

She wasn't even sure why she had gotten the glass of water in the first place, because she hardly touched it. It was still in her hand and mostly full hours later when the sound of a certain room mate of hers pulled her from her daze.

Draco, already dressed and only slightly tired in appearance moseyed around the corner in no particular hurry. She wondered why he was even dressed anyways, they didn't have to be in class until much later, but then again, he almost always wore his uniform. He'd once said he liked the 'structure' of it, but Hermione wasn't sure why or how. She thought it was rather itchy and uncomfortable and wouldn't be devastated in the least if they disappeared completely.

She nodded to him and he nodded back, something that had become a custom between the two. Nearly every time they saw each other they did such a thing.

Pressing thoughts shifted uncomfortably in her head, most of them about Draco and how drastically her opinion of him had changed. His voice was slightly deeper from his drowsy state, " How's your morning so far Granger?" She was used to this small talk and enjoyed the few minutes they shared. Once they seemed to have ran out of things to say about their morning habits Hermione stood and stretched. Her muscles ached from the lack of sleep.

More than once Hermione had thought about telling her two best friends about her new friendship with Malfoy, though they wouldn't believe her if she did and if they somehow did happen to believe her, she knew they would be furious. It didn't help that outside of their shared dorm Malfoy was normal, obnoxious Malfoy for the most part. However she did notice he usually avoided insulting her when he got into a confrontation in front of Harry and Ron, he just gave her a glare and walked away. She knew he was just doing it to support his tough guy image however and didn't fret over it.

Going towards the kitchen in no haste she felt herself unexpectedly yanked backwards by a hand around her wrist. She gasped at the burst of fire that seemingly shot through her. Her whole body felt like it was burning and she had the strongest urge to scream. She spun around to see Malfoy's large hand gripping her and a dark tinge to his usually icy eyes. She could feel that he was in pain as well, he was just better at hiding it than she was. He ripped his hand away with a blaze of hatred. He looked incredibly angry.

" Damn you Granger! Why you?" He commanded, yelling.

" I don't understand, what did I do? What are you talking about?" She whimpered and Draco seemed to get somewhat more enraged.

" The one time you don't know the answer to something…" His voice faded to a stop and he breathed getting a grip on himself. " Because you can't seemed to understand something for once in your life. I'm sure this is difficult for you to grasp so I'll take it slowly." His words inched with biting cruelty and he spoke terribly slowly, over pronouncing each word. " I, that's me Granger, am going to ask a simple question; A Veela, Do you know what that is, or must I explain that as well?"

She nodded, gaining composure and searching her mind's eye for the information she remembered reading. She remembered checking out a book a few years back. " Um, Veela's, their very rare. You can only become a Veela through your bloodline, mostly only pureblood's become them since their bloodlines are the strongest. When your blood becomes severely interbred then the trait is harder to grasp. People like me or even Harry couldn't even become one, if we did it would be unlikely. There would be far too much contamination. Your bloodline however is perfect. It's stayed within pureblood and there for the Veela in a Malfoy would be stronger." Draco waited apparently patiently for her to continue. He looked calmer now but he was now staring at her so intensely that she was almost more scared than she had been by his anger. " Now if I remember correctly Veela's have no choice in their mate and must leave it to their blood and the blood of their life partner to choose. When you find that person you must mark them and then…" She squinted, searching farther for the information, " By the Veela's eighteenth birthday they must be united. Also if the Veela dose not find their mate or they choose not to be with that mate, both will die. A Veela must not be separated from it's mate for long or else die as well. Possessiveness and jealousy of the Veela will double tenfold after it's mate is marked. It's really complicated and not much is known since Veela's are so rare. That's about it." She raised an eyebrow at his silence and the fact that he had changed his glare direction from her face to the floor.

Hermione wasn't an idiot and she was connecting the dots already. She felt her heart beating faster as she realized her position in this if the direction her thoughts were going was correct. Draco Malfoy and her, together forever, otherwise death. She suddenly felt overwhelmed. Still she knew the possibility's were extremely high that he was one seeing as how he made the perfect candidate. He was possessive, strong, severe, bold, and knew what he wanted. His blood was also the cleanest blood in all of England. One hundred percent pureblood wizard's in his ancestry, so the Veela in him would come through easily.


	3. Blessing from the darkarts professor

**Here we go...I can't promise no more cliff hangers, It's a common occurrence. If you don't really get where it's going, bare with me. I tried to make Hermione the level headed one here. Some of you may disagree and say that she'd react more violently, but I believe that as smart as she is she wouldn't fight it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three( First Allie; Blessings from the Dark arts professor)**

Not once had Draco ever suspected Hermione of being uninformed, but he didn't believe the girl would know so much about Veela's. She nearly knew more about them, about him, than he did. It surprised him, but this was good either way. Her knowing so very much about his situation may just give him the edge to help her to his side. He didn't like his circumstances too much and especially hated that it involved Granger, but after he touched her he knew, with out a shadow of doubt, that she was his mate. When he grabbed her his body set on fire. His blood was trying to draw it's self from his body and shoot into hers. It was painful, and reveling.

It took all of his inner strength to look up at her after she finished. He didn't want to face her now that he realized she knew virtually everything about him and his situation. He was a Veela, and she was his Veela mate.

He gritted his teeth tightly, " Alright then, you'll understand perfectly well that means I'm a Veela. I'm sure you've known that for a bit now, but still." She looked scared but not surprised, just as he suspected, she had figured out his situation. Smart girl. " Listen, you'll also know that, just like you said Veela's have no choice in their mate. They're just drawn to them." He pressed on uncomfortably but didn't let any emotion touch his voice or face. " Seeing as how my body went into shock and began trying to eat me alive to get to you when we touched I'd say that the answer is obvious." She looked unmoved and this disturbed him.

She nodded slowly at him, " Well, if I am your mate, then there's nothing to help it. It's not your choice and it's not mine, but we'll both get over it eventually. Being a Veela who doesn't necessarily like your partner isn't something that's hard to find. In fact most Veela's don't particularly like their mate, but it's get over it and live, or don't get over it and die. I don't want to die Draco, if that isn't obvious enough, and I'm pretty sure you don't either." She stated calmly and it was obvious she'd decided moments ago. She was a very, very clever girl. She knew better than to fight something like the curse of the Veela. She knew it was him or Death, and like the intelligent girl she was, she chose him.

Draco crossed his arms across his chest, " Fine, so how do we do this Granger? Are you going to say anything to Potter and Weasley?" He sneered at the name, getting angry just thinking about them.

Hermione bit her lip, a familiar notion she did while weighing her options or working through a problem. " I don't think so, at least not for a while. I don't believe they would take it too lightly or easily. I'm sure they'd kill you and me for that matter."

Draco agreed, " I'd say that's a wise choice Granger. So, were on our own with this for a while. It doesn't matter anyway. This is our seventh year so once it's over we can just forget about all of this nonsense. We'll have to leave." He said in disgust. He and Granger living together was not on the top of his priorities.

" I know we'll have to leave, but still. How are your parents going to take this?" She asked and he had hoped to avoid this topic, he walked around her to the kitchen and found her annoyingly tagging along. She wanted an answer. " Well I'll be honest with you on this, completely and brutally honest. You're a Mudblood to my parents. Nothing more. Sorry to be so crude but it's the truth. Actually they'll probably murder you in your sleep. That would take you and me, the blood traitor out at the same time." He said casually but wasn't joking. Hermione looked horrified. " Calm down Granger, you'll be fine. Sure they'll be angry and probably will never accept you, but they'll help us enough. They'll be civil at the least. They know just as much as us and that means they'll know you and I have no choice in this." He lied. Strait to her face. His parents weren't going to accept her at all. There wasn't a glimmer of hope in that, and for that matter, they'd probably murder him. They'd disown him at best.

He sighed. He was the first Malfoy in history to deviate their pureblood status. They'd scratch his name from existence for sure. They'd never admit him as a Malfoy. He'd have to live a life beside his muggle born mate with no family.

" We'll survive on our own if necessary." He forced himself to say when she rightfully looked no more satisfied.

She still looked worried but nodded. " I'm sure we can make it on our own, but we'll need a friend. It's going to be terribly difficult to do with no one but us. Especially since were not so keen on each other." She added and he laughed at the last bit because honestly, he wasn't the least bit keen on her. He was maybe a little attracted to her, and rather obsessive about her, but he still hated her. He knew in fact he wouldn't have even been civil to her under any other circumstances. In fact, it was probably to be blamed on the fact that she was the very first female he had ever been somewhat considerate to that he was in this mess; If he wouldn't have gotten so close to Granger, he wouldn't have to fret over his blood devouring the very essence of her.

This girl was so bloody complicated!

**OOO**

Hermione and Draco had spent the rest of the morning in eerie silence. After the reveling of his secret, Draco had become distant. She knew he was embarrassed and didn't want to face someone who knew everything about him. She didn't blame him though. She wouldn't if it was her in the same position.

Time for their first class came around and they left together, not because they wanted to, but because they had to. For one they had to meet the teachers early, thanks to their head's duties, and second they had every class together, including their first class, defense against the dark arts.

Hermione noticed Draco watching her, even outside of class. She realized he was probably trying to figure out how she reacted to him around everyone else. Personally she didn't mind acting friendly with Malfoy except for the fact of Harry and Ron. Other than that she didn't mind at all. As long as he wasn't being his old self. Just as long as he wasn't mean to her, she'd act normal around him all he wanted.

It took ages to go through all the teachers, each one wanted them to run errands. Long and draining errands. They had to run just to be on time for their first class.

**OOO**

Draco tried to ignore the fact that Hermione was taking the news so well. He tried to ignore the fact that he was beginning to get angry when anyone looked at her besides himself, and he tried to ignore the fact that she was especially pretty while running. Her eyes sparkled and her hair bounced wonderfully. He was trying to ignore it all, and was quite unsuccessful.

He'd almost bit Neville Longbottom's head off earlier that morning, when Hermione wasn't looking, for attempting to lay a hand on Hermione's shoulder. It wasn't even meant in that way, Neville simply was trying to get Hermione's attention, but Draco still jumped all over the poor boy, who ran away as if something was trying to eating him alive.

Draco needed to mark Hermione now, before he went crazy.

He knew that his jealousy would triple after he marked her, but he had to before he couldn't take it any longer. He could barely stand being around her since he'd touched her. He couldn't forget the feel of her soft skin under his. He could not forget her touch anymore than he could her smell. He had that memorized and it was torturing him. No other girl looked remotely like Granger and he figured it was because she was his one and only.

Still, he was allowed to think other girls were attractive right? Well if so, he didn't. Which was bothering him, because he'd never felt that way before. He had always been particularly keen on the ladies, if you will. But three times today he'd been approached, and all three times they weren't what you'd call ugly, and he had turned them down, rather rudely flat out saying that he wasn't interested.

Hermione, he had noticed was pleased though. Or she looked rather perkier anyways. He could tell she wasn't upset about him telling other girls he wasn't interested in them. He knew she was giddy that she was going to be his one and only. Who wouldn't be?

Draco smiled slightly to himself and they entered the defense against the dark arts room. This year once again they had a new professor and everyone was surprised at who it was.

Draco thought it was about time that he spoke to Hermione, however before he could he was interrupted by the new defense against the dark arts teacher, his Godfather, who he referred to as uncle, Professor Snape. He wasn't quite sure how Snape had ended up his Godfather. After all, he and Draco's father weren't on the best of terms. They hardly spoke to each other on civil terms, but Draco wasn't complaining. Severus Snape had always been kind to Draco, if not subdued.

" You two, I have some papers for you to go over together. Do it tonight though, you've arrived late and now the other students are going to be here before you would be able to finish." He said slowly and tonelessly.

Draco nodded and Hermione took a seat. After she sat Draco made the conscious decision to entrust his uncle with some big information.

" Hey uncle Snape..." He whispered and Snape raised an eyebrow, helping it disappear under his greasy bangs. " Did Father tell you I was a Veela?"

" He did." Snape answered, making no attempt to lower his voice.

Draco breathed in deeply and exhaled. " Well, I believe I've found my mate."

Snape nodded. " You believe, as in your not sure?" He asked his well knowing black eyes holding Draco's chilly grey ones.

" I know I've found my mate Severus." He answered and Snape curled his lip into a small grin.

" That's wonderful Draco. Is she attractive?" Snape asked and sat behind his desk.

Draco bit his lip, " Well, you could say that. Actually she very attractive. But attraction and looks aren't the problem in this case."

Snape nodded again. " Not just looks. Is she a bit annoying then?"

Draco shook his head, " It's a little deeper than that." he said though he smiled. He was sure his uncle knew all too well what he meant.

" Deeper than attitude Draco? My, my that's deep." He said quietly.

Draco smiled. His uncle was much happier since he had got the job he wanted. He'd always wanted to be the dark arts teacher and he finally got his wish.

" Deeper as in blood dear uncle." Draco said cheekily.

Snape blinked. " Well, let me ask you this Draco son; Your sure this girl is your mate?" He asked unnecessarily.

" Positive." He replied trying to be patient.

" Then you must be with her." He said in a matter of fact way.

Draco huffed and went to turn stopping at Snapes' voice. " But answer me this Draco," Draco turned to see Snape peering at him. " Do you want to be with her? Impure blood or not?"

Draco was taken back by this question but after a sigh he figured lying wasn't worth it, " I suppose. I mean, I do and I don't uncle. I hate her, but every pore in my body wants to say other wise. I want to be with her at the same time I don't." Draco argued with himself and Snape nodded.

" I see, and have you told Miss Granger that you're a Veela and she's your mate?" He questioned and Draco's jaw dropped. " How did you know?" It was all that he could think to ask.

" Well Draco my boy, for one, I'm not an idiot. And for two I saw the way you were looking at her when you walked in." Snape cocked his head. " Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of your age, and a muggleborn at that. Odd choice considering she's best friends with your rival the Perfect-Potter. Still, she's not the worst you could have done. Be happy she wasn't that idiot Pansy Parkinson." He finished and nodded at the boy to take a seat.

Draco did as he was told, sitting next to Granger today, who looked at him strangely.

" Oh, Professor Snape, Thank you." He said loudly and Snape nodded standing and surveying his classroom.

The other students were beginning to shuffle in as Hermione looked at him suspiciously. " What?" He asked casually, paying no attention to the looks people were giving them for sitting together today. Before, even though they were prefects and technically were supposed to sit together, they never did. Yet today they were, and they looked rather friendly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, " Don't 'what' me. What was that about?"

" Nothing, I just told him something I thought he'd overreact about and as a pleasant surprise he didn't. That's all Granger. Nothing to twist your knickers about." He said with a light smile, enjoying himself again. Until, however Potter and Weasley walked into, Potter looking slightly confused at the sight of the two and Weasley looking angry. This actually made Draco giddy. He loved to make the two ill and disheveled.

Hermione evidently didn't notice the three because she was still smiling. Draco wanted to be angry, or at least appear so in front of Potter and Weasley-trash, but he couldn't. Since he had touched Hermione he had become more prone to be in a cheerful mood, especially around her.

" Well if it isn't Golden Potter and Weaslebee. How's life treating you?" He asked in mock sincerity.

Harry gripped the handle of his bag that hung lazily over his shoulder. " Shut it Malfoy! We were just coming over here to see Hermione." He said and the words made Draco fume. Not Hermione.

However, Draco calmed down a bit, actually a lot, at the feeling of Hermione's hand on his under the table. He allowed himself to soak in the comfort she was offering before he pushed it away looking as scathingly at her as he could.

She still didn't look especially hurt by it though, which made him wonder. She never acted hurt by any of his comments or looks anymore. She used to but not since seventh year. No, not lately.

He saw Hermione smile lightly at Harry and Ron who sat at their table with out much more word before she looked back at him.

He didn't understand Hermione Granger one bit. She confused him to his bloody core, but he still couldn't get her out of his mind as Snape started class. He wouldn't be able to if she wasn't around, but having her around, all the time, was beginning to eat him alive. Especially after she'd just touched his hand. The place where her fingers had been had left a tingling sensation that refused to leave. He had to mark her and he had to do it soon.

* * *

**Woah, what could that possibly lead to? Remember, comment..any suggestions will be considered and appreciated criticism is good too, if you hate it or think it's bad...tell me I wanna know**


	4. Becoming one, mark of the Veela

**is pulling her hair out. This story is stressful. I tried writing this, with my overemotional self...**

**ID REALLY LIKE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE! GRRR!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four( Becoming One, Mark of the Veela)**

Hermione entered the heads dorm with a heavy heart. She was so confused she didn't know what to do with herself. Crossing the room she went into her room and into her trunk. Rumbling through it she withdrew the first two things she laid a hand on; A dark green spaghetti strap tank top that was quite tight and landed just above her cleavage line, and some loose pajama shorts of a blackish-grey color with small silver hearts dancing happily along the fabric. She slid out of her uniform and into her clothes. Her shorts rode low on her hipbones and her top slightly high, coming up to show some slight skin. Hermione almost changed because she wasn't sure if Draco would appreciate it. She knew all too well about his condition and the fact that it made it crazy over his mate, which was her. She didn't want to rile him up, but she decided against it. She always wore clothes like this and it never seemed to bother him before.

Sighing she turned to go to her door. She didn't believe Draco was in yet and she didn't know if she wanted him to be. She wasn't sure what he was going to do or how he'd react. Since he'd told her he was a Veela he was becoming touchy. Especially when she got close to him, he snapped at her during transfigurations, after she sat beside him and sat beside him a little too closely, evidently. She didn't think she was all that close, but he apparently did and chewed her face off for it. She didn't like that too much.

After all, she was in the same boat as him. She didn't want to be with Draco any more than he wanted to be with her. She hated him, with a fiery passion and didn't want to be stuck with him, but she knew she didn't have a choice. Being angry about that would be like her being angry about being born with brown eyes. She may not like her eyes, but she wasn't going to sit and whine about it all the time.

She thought he was acting childish. She believed that if she tried, ignoring the fact that he was a complete jerk, she could make it work with Draco. Seeing as how she had to. But not Draco evidently. He was being stubborn and annoying.

Coming from her room she stopped dead in her tracks; With his hands on his knees and his head low Draco was sitting on the small loveseat, staring right at her. He was looking at her door, waiting for her to come out.

She licked her lips nervously and walked slowly to the chair in front of him. He made no move, though she did see his eyes scope over her as she walked on.

His silver eyes made her feel sick. They were so ridiculously intense that she didn't know how to handle them. Taking a breath she watched him fixedly, waiting for him to make the first move. She knew he wanted to say something. She at least knew him that well. She just didn't know what he wanted.

**OOO**

Taking a deep breath Draco sat in front of the fire, staring at the door he knew Hermione was behind. Unbeknown to her he was only a few steps behind her as she walked back. He just wasn't in any hurry to catch up with her. He wanted to prolong what he knew must be done for as long as he could.

Just as he expected Hermione came from her room, but not as he expected, she took his breath away. His blood rushed to his ears, and other places uncomfortably. He gulped, though he hoped not too loudly, seeing Granger in another wonderfully lacking, ridiculously stunning outfit that made her look so perfect. She wasn't even wearing clothes and yet he thought she was amazingly dressed.

She sat across from him with an expectant look on her face and he sighed loudly, causing her to jump. He laughed at this.

" What?" She asked, huffily.

" Are you scared of me Granger?" He asked, his voice was low and foreign to his ears.

She looked at him blankly, her eyes searching his face. He stared at her, trying to calm himself down. He didn't understand why he was so…aroused.

" Well," Her voice quivered slightly, it was the first time he'd ever heard her sound so vulnerable. " I'll be honest Malfoy, I used to be. For a long time I was scared of you. Scared to death, but I never let it show" She finished and he nodded his head. He expected her to have been scared of him. " Not now though?" His tone was almost absurdly pleading and he knew that Hermione had caught it this time. It was far too obvious to miss.

She shook her head slowly and he breathed. Lifting his hand he made a decision without thinking, something he hated doing.

She looked at it for a long while before he shook it slightly, waving it in front of her. " Go on, take it, I promise I won't hurt you." He said and she reached out skeptically.

He braced himself and just as he expected as she took it he felt his skin sweltering with heat, like a burn you get after grazing your finger on a hot pan after it's just came from the oven. He pulled lightly on her hand, causing her to walk to him. She got the hint and lowered herself to the couch beside him. They were sitting rather close since the love seat was small and there wasn't much room for the two.

Draco felt disgusted for not feeling disgusted with himself. He was most disturbed with the fact that her being close to him was not making him angry or moody. Actually she was soothing him. So very soothing, aside from the fact that he was slightly turned on, he'd never been more relaxed. He couldn't tell what Hermione was thinking or feeling because she'd suddenly persisted on staring at an obviously interesting spot of the floor. She looked at it nonblinking.

Sighing he shifted in his seat, angling himself more clearly towards her. He watched her closely. He gazed at her sitting beside him, refusing to look at him and breathing hard. Her chest was rising and falling heavily not making it easier for Draco to concentrate on the task at hand; Placing his mark on her.

Getting slightly impatient with her ignoring him he cleared his throat and she jerked her head to him quickly. He smiled; while he hated her, he couldn't deny he was attracted to her and he knew that being his mate he'd have all the perks of being able to be with her all he wanted to. He was itching to test her. He wanted to know how experienced she was and how far she'd let him go. He could tell that she was nervous so he was going to try and keep it from being too awkward or fast for her.

Inhaling he raised his hand to her neck, slowly brushing the hair from her delicate throat. He was surprised to find that her hair was soft and silky. He looked at her while leaning in, " Hermione," It was the first time he'd said her name and it felt awkward on his lips. His voice was low and sultry, " I'm going to mark you now." He told her softly and reassuringly. She nodded. " I can't guarantee you it'll be painless." She nodded again and he noticed her breathing had steadied, almost like his being close to her was settling. Perhaps the Veela wasn't the only one who felt the effects. He realized that the Veela's mate would feel just as much as the Veela and suddenly felt giddy that she would be feeling the same as him. She'd have to go through everything he would. He almost grinned as he leaned further to her neck.

Draco felt a surge of something powerful crash through him when his lips came into contact with her soft, creamy neck. Her skin was warm and velvety and she tasted divine.

Everything felt right in that moment. He was surprised and sickened to hear a moan escape his lips just before he bit into her neck, hard. She gasped but didn't move. His teeth drew blood and he withdrew his mouth like he was being poisoned. There on her neck was a set of teeth. They glowed slightly and he laughed as he knew his mark was complete. Finally he might be able to relax. Now that she was officially his. He snapped his eyebrows together at her touch. He looked down to see her hand on his knee.

She didn't speak, but stayed desperately quite. This undid Draco's nerves more than if she were blabbing her mouth off. He hated the sincere look in her eyes. It made his heart melt.

" What?" He asked as hateful as he could, but he didn't really mean it. None of the bite that was so strong on his voice was really how he felt. She knew that, he was positive. Maybe that was why she didn't flinch at his hateful tone.

She slid her hand from his knee to her lap. " Is this how it's going to be? Even though I'm your mate, are we still going to be at each others throat's Draco?" His name from her lips sent shivers down his back. He didn't want it to be like this, but old habits die hard and he didn't want to let go of his old hatred for her. Though he hardly felt it any longer, he still treated her like he hated her, which repulsed him and made him rather angry. His fathers hold on him was so strong that it stuck with him even through all this.

" Let us hope not Granger, or else we'll both be miserable." He said with a humorous tone to his voice. He was rather relaxed now. Very relaxed actually. She had that effect on him and he wondered why. Only Granger had the power to make him relax. This was part of the reason he had always hated her, because she made him so calm. He couldn't understand it. She wasn't supposed to make him so happy and…content. Not her.

Draco leaned back into the soft loveseat. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel Hermione watching him intently but he ignored it fully. Only as she went to stand did he open his eyes.

Half out of reflex and half because his body couldn't and wouldn't allow it, he clasped his hand at her wrist, holding her steady.

She stood deathly still, just looking at him curiously. Her expectant eyes nearly undid him. She was waiting patiently for his explanation and he couldn't give it to her.

" Don't look at me like that Granger." He said, his voice defeated. He leaned back again, without letting go of her arm. She plopped back on the couch with him, not by choice but because she was held fast by his hand and had to go with him, otherwise lose her arm.

" Well," She said rather snappily, sounding rather like the girl he used to know. The one he knew while she was with Potter and Weasley. " How else do you want me to look?"

Draco clenched his jaw. " Listen to me," He seethed, " Don't ever speak to me in that demeaning voice again. I am not an idiot so don't speak to me like one. You understand?" He bit but, as usual she didn't look frightened. She never looked intimidated by him. Another thing he hated about her.

" Yes Sir." She answered, sarcasm oozing from her voice so thick he nearly choked on it.

" Granger…Do you want me to hit you?" He hissed, his voice low and threatening.

" Do it Malfoy…" She said, raising her thin eyebrow. He felt the muscle twitch in his temple. He couldn't. Even if he tried to hit her, he wouldn't be able to. " You can't can you?" She said in a voice so silky he nearly melted. He was proud of her. She would make an excellent Malfoy. " You're a Veela Malfoy. To cause pain to your mate would destroy you mentally and physically as well."

Draco grunted and closed his eyes, pressing further into the couch. He gasped when he felt a small pair of hands slid over his waist and behind his back. He opened his eyes to see Granger leaning in over him. She shifted slightly, adhering herself closer to his side and pressing her cheek to his hard chest. His mind skipped wildly as he realized that he was being hugged. He'd never experienced such a gesture and it was shocking the effect it had on him.

He didn't move. Didn't flinch as she stayed there for moments more. Finally as he couldn't take it anymore he pushed himself up slightly with his hands, shocked to feel her squeeze tighter. He heard her whisper something to him that he was positive was " Don't." Was she pleading him to stay there? To let her hold him? He didn't understand.

She lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. " Please, just don't fight this Draco. We can make this work. I know you hate me but please," Her voice was breaking and he could see her hazel eyes shinning with tears she refused to shed, " Please, don't make me do this alone."

He felt his heart squeeze tightly in his chest. He wanted to, he realized then, he really wanted to make it work with her, but he didn't know how. Hatred was all he had ever known and he wasn't sure how to react to such a pure, raw feeling that she was offering.

He sighed and let himself drop back into a comfortable position. " I'll try." It was all that he could manage. He let himself be lulled to sleep by her nearness and her breath on his neck. She didn't let go of him. He felt her there nearly the entire night.

He awoke hours later, in the same position and in a complete bliss. He arranged it to where he could lay across the couch without disturbing her. Slowly and carefully he eased sideway's, lowering his body, and her along with him, across the loveseat. She pressed closer to him and he drifted back to sleep knowing that his life with her wouldn't be half as hard as he thought it would. While he still didn't particularly like her, he found that he was beginning to accept her more with each passing day.


	5. Confrontation, protecting what

**Oh my, this is a CRAZY chapter, sorry you guys but I'm getting pretty into this, when I get into a story, things get crazy. By the way, liking the story? Then please tell me, I may be inclined to stop writing if I don't have any followers...oh no, don't let that happen!**

**Disclaimer again!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five(Confrontation, protecting what's precious)**

Awaking with her nose in a hard chest Hermione looked up to see that she'd slept on the couch the whole night with Draco. Biting her lip she eased out of his arms and off the couch. She sighed and made way for the shower.

It was Saturday and they didn't have class that day so she figured she'd relax. She hoped Draco would too. Perhaps even with her.

Sliding out of her clothes and into the shower she went through her schedule. It was basically clear. Harry and Ron had been asking her for weeks to come and see them more often, but today wasn't going to be that day. She needed desperately to get closer to Draco. She wanted to be closer to him so that they wouldn't be so distant with each other in their later years. She was not going to have a horrible life because Draco didn't want to be with her. She was dealing with it like an adult, so could he.

Going over her body with the luffa sponge she found herself absentmindedly rubbing back and forth over her mark. The teeth marks on her neck were scar like and thick. A whelp over her skin. She smiled as she knew that Draco had one too. she smiled, but just maybe she would go back and give him one herself, mark him in a different way. She immediately blushed at her thoughts.

She sighed and stepped out of the shower, pulling a thick green towel around her small waist. There was a small M in elegant white stitching in the corner and she considered putting it back down simply because she knew he wouldn't like her touching his things, but she ultimately sided against it.

She chuckled to herself and stepped out of the bathroom, headed towards her door. She glanced at Draco who was still asleep on the small couch. He looked so peaceful there that she stopped for a moment and took his being into her memory. Pleased with her life for the moment, she went into her room and began searching through her trunk leisurely. She took her time finding something to wear and dressing. She ultimately decided on a dress that hugged her waist, clung nicely to her chest and flowed out at the waist. It was a comfy dress and she liked the color. Besides, she hadn't worn it yet and she figured she'd take it out for a run. She looked at herself with a nod and turned leaving her room.

Draco was still asleep and she figured she'd hang around and let him wake up on his own time. She didn't know how to react to him after last night.

She had made a bold move that he apparently accepted, but she still wasn't sure if it was just a one time thing for him or if he meant it. She hoped for both of their future sakes that he had meant what he said last night. She hoped desperately, because she needed him as much as she had ever needed anything. She realized that last night. The Veela mark had made her vibrantly aware of the fact that it was difficult to be away from him, whether she liked it or not.

**OOO**

Rolling over towards the couch cushion Draco awoke slowly. He opened his eyes sleepily, looking around slightly dazed. He heard a bustling in the kitchen and the light was subtly natural, meaning it was still rather early and the morning light was the only light on in the room. He rolled onto his back and stretched, yawning, rather loudly.

He noticed an absence beside him, and guessed she was up and in fact the source of the clanking in the kitchen. He knew it was Saturday and she usually cooked on Saturday, though he didn't understand why. That was why they had house elves; So that they didn't have to cook. Silly muggleborn.

He rolled into a sitting position, yawning again. " Damn." He mumbled under his breath and stood, slightly woozy at first. He was overly sleepy this morning and he didn't understand why. He clomped into the kitchen, seeing a head of thick, curly hair putting food onto a plate. She turned to face him and he raised his eyebrows at how stepford wife-like she looked.

Her hair was particularly curly today and up at the crown, letting the back fall loose. There were cute little ringlets at her temples and cheeks. She had on a dress of a pearly white color that had a high coral pink waist band. It looked delicious on her. She wore an apron that had little owls of three or four different colors with big eyes and multicolored wings. She looked absurdly cute. Like a little girl in a flowy dress with happy designs over it.

" How are you?" She greeted him first.

He sat at on of the two chair around their small table. He grunted a reply, running a heavy hand through his hair.

" Well, you certainly are a bear this morning." She comment, apparently completely at bliss. She sat a plate in front of him that he couldn't have showed his appreciation enough for and sat in front of him with her own.

" Well my body doesn't seem to want to get up this morning." He replied, taking a bit of the omelet she made for him. Once again he was biting into heaven in the form of a dish.

" It's because you slept well. It's natural to be tired when you receive a good nights sleep. Your body wants to stay in that state." She replied, nibbling on her toast.

He ignored that, taking another bite of egg. He hadn't wanted to think about his nights sleep with Granger. Sure, it was a good nights sleep. He was actually wonderfully comfortable with her there, even on that small loveseat. She was molded to him through out the night and it kept him warm and comfy.

" So Granger, any plans today?" He asked softly, his voice beginning to return to normal. He could feel himself waking up.

She peered at him from the opposite end of the table. " Well, I was planning on going to the library, and maybe just strolling the grounds a bit later. It'll be getting cold soon and I wanted to enjoy the weather while it's still enjoyable." She answered, grabbing her glass of water and sipping it. She looked up at him expectantly.

He gave a small laugh and stood, removing his plate. She followed along with hers. They shared companionable silence for the next few minutes. Draco left with a nod to take a shower and get dressed.

As he bathed he tried to ignore the thoughts that were forming in his head about Granger. About how pretty she was and how lonely he would be with out her.

When he was getting dressed it was no easier to ignore. In fact, the thoughts were beginning to become more persistent. Gnawing on his conscience.

He exited his room to see Hermione sliding into a crisp white blazer. The sleeves were folded up to just below her elbow and he thought she looked magnificent. He couldn't help himself.

He walked over to her and smiled slightly. " Where are you headed first Granger?" He asked curtly and she looked taken aback for a moment, but she recovered quickly, of course, and answered softly, " Well, to the library I suppose. Unless I decide different on the way there."

He nodded and walked after her as she started to leave. She stopped and looked at him with her eyebrows lowered.

" Well, you don't think I'm going to allow you to waste your day away in the library do you? I was going to do you a favor and keep you from wilting away." He said lightly, enjoying himself.

She accepted this easily and they walked out together. He couldn't stand walking down the halls with Granger; Every corner they turned there was someone watching her. Neville, Dean Thomas, everyone.

Of course there were just as many girls watching him, but he couldn't care less. He had lost his taste for girls lately. Besides Granger that was.

He didn't want anyone unless it was her. His blood only wanted her and he would be much happier if he would just admit that to himself.

Today Hermione looked wonderful and that earned just as many looks as the fact that they were walking down the hall together. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and Hermione Granger Gryffindor Princess. The oddest pair in the school. Everyone knew they hated each other, yet they were walking down the hall together and looking happy and content.

Yet, the closer they got to the irritating library the more aggravated Draco got. More and more guys were staring at Hermione and he was losing his cool.

Evidently sensing his growing anger he felt Hermione's hand on his arm. He looked down at her and gave a weak smile.

" What's wrong with you?" She asked quietly, smiling at some third year Ravenclaw who gave her an odd look as they passed.

" Nothing." He snapped and she slowed down a bit, pulling her hand away from his arm.

He felt instantly guilty. All she was trying to do was be accommodating to their situation and he kept throwing it back in her face.

" Sorry." He apologized, not easily.

Hermione beamed at him. " It's fine." She said and returned her gaze to the library which was, thank God, finally in sight. Draco watched her with amazement as she went directly to a shelf, lifted a book and sat at a table. She knew this place like the back of her hand.

" Hem," He gave a small throaty laugh and sat beside her, watching her as she read. Her tawny brown eyes skated the page quickly.

Suddenly she stopped. " Are you going to sit there and watch me read all day?" She asked without looking up. Draco raised his eyebrows out of surprise for a moment, but recovered, " Well Granger, I thought about it." He answered but after a moment he stood and walked to the shelf, keeping her in his sights still. He grabbed a random book, which turned out to be a book on vanquishing vengeful spirits, and sat down beside her.

She grinned at his book choice and returned to her own with a laugh.

Draco smiled and though he looked at the book and the words there, he didn't actually read them. He was too distracted.

Sighing he looked up becoming suddenly angry at the sight of the only two people capable of making his day horrible. He glanced at Hermione who he noticed had saw them as well. He exhaled and calmed himself down.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came stomping over to the desk, both looking rather indignant. Ron threw his bag into the middle of the table with a livid snarl. The bag landed in the middle of the table with a angry thud, causing Hermione to jump slightly.

" What's this then?" Ron snapped looking from Draco to Hermione. " You blew us off to spend the day in the library with this git?"

Hermione shook her head but Harry's harsh voice cut her off. " Just leave it Ron. It's obvious she's been taken over by that bloody…"

" I'd shut my mouth if I were you Potter." Draco interrupted him, feeling the anger inside him turn demonic.

" Or what Malfoy?" Ron barked.

" Or else you won't be able to open it again you insufferable idiot." Draco snarled wrathfully.

" Stop this." Hermione said quietly at first, catching Draco's attention. When Potter went to speak again she spoke louder. " Stop this! You two are foul and if you keep this up I won't ever speak to you again!" She said loudly, drawing the attention of the librarian who began scuttling over, weaving in and out of the books shelves.

The four grabbed their things, argument forgotten for the moment and moved from the library. They dislocated and recollected outside on the main grounds by the lake.

Draco stood close to Hermione, feeling that the direness of the situation was beginning to heighten dramatically. He was however, proud as hell of Hermione. She was sticking up for him. Against Potter and Weasley!

" You two are nothing but savage brutes." She said, her voice reaching a new height outside.

" Hermione you can't honestly say that your sticking up for that can you?" Ron scrunched his nose up disgustingly. Draco went to reach for his wand but Hermione stopped him by putting her hand on his arm.

He calmed down a bit, watching her to see how she took care of herself against people who weren't him. He remembered all too well what her anger could do. How it felt when directed towards you personally and he wanted to see if she was willing to go so far for him with Potter and Weasley.

" That Ronald is Draco and he is much more civilized than you." She bit sounding even more angry.

Draco noticed with smug satisfaction that had shut Potter up better than anything else had. Poor Potter stood dumbfounded, staring at her with a gaping jaw and stunned eyes.

" Dra…Draco? Since when is Malfoy Draco?" Ron stuttered indignantly.

" When I evidently decided to blow you two jerks off to spend the day with him in the library. Why, Why do you have to be such a git Ronald Weasley?" She yelled turning to Draco.

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. He remembered all too well that look in her eyes. When her hazel eyes swirled with a red-brown as she got angry. He faced that look all too often.

" Are you ready?" She asked slightly out of breath.

" When ever you are." He answered her with a grin, turning to Potter and Weasley who were now both staring with the most hilarious, unbelievable look on their face.

He gave them his very best Malfoy sneer and allowed himself to be hauled away by an incredibly rage filled Hermione. She stomped across the grounds and then down the halls with an aggravating determination. For a moment he thought she was going to run hole's in the ground with the weight of her steps.

" Granger. Whoa Hermione anywhere in particular were headed? I think we've circled this hallway twice. I swear we just past divinations for the third time." He said with a humor to his voice that set her irritation on fire. She marched forward with a new intensity. Finally slowing down when they were nearly in the opposite end of the school.

She stopped, setting on the steps which lead, coincidently, to their heads dorm.

He stood in front of her with a smile that he'd never quite reached before that moment.

" What?" She asked glumly, propping her elbows on her knees and her chin inside her palm.

" Oh nothing really, I was just proud of the way you stood up to those two back there." He answered honestly and she rolled her eyes, huffing at a strand of hair that had fallen stray during her angry trudge through the entire west of the school.

" Well they weren't exactly being the kindest they've ever been, but honestly they aren't always like that." She answered.

He grunted, taking a seat beside her. " Give me proof otherwise and I'll gladly believe you on that, but from what I know of them, I think otherwise."

She bit her lip. " Well I do suppose we've all always been at each others throats."

He nodded. " Ever since first year. Saint Potter and that idiot Weasley always treat me like I'm trash. Me! Like I'm the dirty one." He said rather hysterically, leaning back on the steps, sprawling out there. A pack of gaggling fourth years walked past, slowing slightly and giggling at the sight of the two. Draco chuckled at the publicity they were getting from simply being near each other with out fighting.

She raised her eyebrows evidently tossing the conversation aside she stood and smiled down at him. Her happy little smile was enough for him to stay content the rest of the night.

He shook his head and stood with her and together they made way to their dorm. " Well, there's an entire day ruined by Potter again." He smirked.

" Hey." She gasped.

" Well, it's true and don't deny it. You know it's true." He laughed, a true laugh. The kind only she could coax out of him.

" Still…" She said in the mist of her laughing. " There isn't any need in rubbing it in my face."

He followed her through their painting, " Well my dearest Granger, I thought I would remind you." He continued laughing.

* * *

**Well, cute way to end I think. Comment! **


	6. Feeling far too perfect

**Bare with me here. Comment if you have any questions.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six( Feeling far too perfect)**

Laying a hand on her doorknob Hermione stopped first and checked her appearance. Pajama bottoms and a simple yellow shirt with little black and white bee's. She thought she looked well enough. She took down the upper part of her hair and let it cascade loosely at her upper back. She smiled at herself and left her room with a new appreciation for Draco Malfoy's patience. He was at least trying to accept her.

He wasn't actually in the common room when she exited so she grabbed a book from the shelf and took a seat on the loveseat, tucking her legs beneath her with a smile.

She kept willing him to come out from his room by looking up routinely at the silver 'Malfoy' nameplate on the front of his door. The letters were regal and lithe and nothing like her own. Hermione's nameplate was gold, understandably, she was a Gryffindor after all, but her letters were much more blocky and firm. Malfoy's were the letters of a well rounded, sophisticated Slytherin while Hermione's were the letters of a strong and stern Gryffindor. They were completely opposite. Always were and always will be.

She sighed loudly. It would be nearly impossible to be together.

How pathetic was she for thinking that perhaps things would be okay. She couldn't stop the suspicions she had. She couldn't stop the nightmares. She was So completely scared that things wouldn't work, that things would turn for bad to worse, that she had made herself sick a few days earlier. She couldn't shake her uneasy feelings. It was Draco Malfoy after all. What had he ever done to make her believe that he could accept this willingly and harmlessly? Nothing and Hermione wouldn't and couldn't forget that easily.

Lately she had been feeling sick. She wasn't sure what it was, just a nagging pain in her stomach and head. It happened mostly when she slept, or tried to at least. She would wake up to a wet bed from her sweats and she almost never went back to sleep after that. It was a wretched feeling.

**OOO**

Draco unbuttoned his shirt, reaching for a crisp white undershirt. He preferred his uniform, but he knew that Hermione always hated wearing hers and he didn't feel like listening to her comment on his 'living' in his own. Every time he wore his uniform when he didn't necessarily have to she said something to him about it.

He dressed down and into something comfortable, by Hermione's standards, and left the room.

Upon opening the door he saw the familiar sight of Hermione reading her book. She appeared to be deep into her reading, but Draco could sense her inattention to the pages of her beloved book. He crossed the room toward the couch and plopped down beside her. Sinking in she looked at him, irritated. " Is there a need for that?" She commented trying to sound aggravated, but failing slightly.

" No," He said flatly, then smiled, " And yes."

" Very, very funny Draco." She said, closing her book and setting it carefully on the small table in front of them.

Draco felt warmer at her casual use of his name. She was most definitely growing on him.

The common room fireplace was casting its warm light across the floor and Draco watched it dance with a content sigh. Hermione who he felt fidget a bit, was looking at him with a serious expression.

" What?" He asked after a moment. Her eyes were beginning to burn a hole through him and it was agitating.

She chewed on her bottom lip. Still, she didn't answer him, she just gazed at him. He could see the reflection of the fire in her gentle hazel eyes. All the time he had known her he had been far too angry and indifferent with her to pay any attention to her subtle beauty. To the way she was always smiling that open-minded, soothing smile. The way her warmth was always there, never faltering. To her soft, rose pink lips. He'd never seen anyone more exquisitely beautiful. So timidly, modestly gorgeous. It took his breath away to think of how naïve he'd been. Not to see her beauty.

Well, he saw it now, that was for sure. However, now he was drastically aware that everyone else could see it too and they would be stupid not to act on it. He didn't want to think that anyone else would, could think about her, and especially look at her. Talk to her. No! Not his Hermione. It burned him up inside. Though, as he looked at her gazing back at him, his anger extinguished. She was his and always would be.

He laughed slightly at her sudden intensity, then it disappeared and she began to laugh at him. Her voice hitting a whimsical high.

" What now?" He stressed and she giggled harder.

" It's just-It's just," She laughed, sobering after a moment. " I've never heard you laugh that way before." She said and he laughed again.

She dissolved in giggles, collapsing against his shoulder. He blinked at her insanity before laughing along with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, choking giggles into his neck. Happily he coiled his arm around her waist, burring his face in her soft, sweet-smelling hair. He couldn't help but be happy with her. It was strange for him. One day he couldn't stand her, the next they were folding over from hysterics on the common room loveseat. She certainly was giving his life a surprising twist.

He couldn't understand it, but he knew at least, that she was the reason, so he was going to accept it. And not as reluctantly as he had originally thought.

Finally their laughter died down and she settled, leaning back with a glare at him and squinting her eyes. " I don't understand you Draco Malfoy. I never have, and I'm not sure that I ever will." She said, her voice soft.

" Well," He gazed at her, " We may have to work on that, Hermione." He decided he'd call her. He liked the name on his tongue. It was much nicer than Pansy.

She smiled at him happily. " Draco Malfoy, I promise you I'll make the best out of this ordeal. I'm going to work hard to make sure you can be proud of me." She sounded so reassuring that Draco laughed again.

" I assure you Granger that's quite impossible." Draco had to bite back a smile at her surprised and disappointed face.

" What? Why?" She sounded hurt.

" Because, you see, your already perfect. There isn't much improving to be done on perfection." He smiled at she hugged him, this time he didn't stiffen or flinch. He just smiled, though he still couldn't find the mobility to return her hug just yet. Soon Hermione, soon I'm sure that I will be able to give you the love you deserve.

She released him, relaxing beside him. " Well, I'm not completely perfect." She admitted.

Draco looked away for a moment; That was true, but he turned back, because then again, neither was he. Perfection was unattainable. He had tried to convince his father of that, but the man was unmovable on the concept. The Malfoy's were Perfect, persisted his father.

He gritted his teeth, drawing his right hand to his left arm. He curled his fingers around his wrist. " I'm not either Hermione. Trust me when I say I'm not." He said, wondering how he'd ever tell her about his dark mark.

She smiled and laid a hand against his face. It was such a tender move and her words were so soothing, and caring that he wasn't sure if he could produce the proper reaction to them. " Your perfect the way you are Draco, and I promise I'll always see that side of you no matter what."

" No matter what Granger?" He said quietly, looking at the floor rather than her eyes.

" No matter what."

" Even if I do something horrible." He said, again gluing his eyes to a dull spot on the floor.

" Well, I can't promise that I'll be happy about it at the time, but I promise to stay with you Draco. Always." She answered. It was times like these that Draco wished he could read her mind. He didn't understand how she could be so acceptant and kind and…loving with him after everything he'd ever done to her. He had been awful to her in the past.

" Listen Hermione," He went on, turning his eyes back on her. " I apologize for everything I've ever said in the past." He said quietly and was surprised to see tears brimming her eyes.

" Thank you Draco. Thank you so much." She said gently.

He nodded and they sat in silent, pleasurable companionship for the next few hours. Hermione continued reading her book, this time he knew she was paying attention, and he became absorbed into a daydream.

Yawning Draco sat up in his bed, it was Monday already. Aggravation cut through him like a knife; he wasn't ready to go back to class just yet. He sighed and rolled out of bed anyway. As always he could hear Hermione bustling about earlier that morning and he couldn't fathom how she did it. She was an early raiser if he'd ever seen one.

He dressed and went into the common room with a friendly smile. Hermione was in there and already wearing her uniform. He had to admit that he didn't like her uniform on her any more than she did. Having seen her with normal clothes, he noticed that it did nothing for her petite figure. It was rather dumpy and didn't work for her.

" Hello there." He greeted her, causing her to look up from her coffee. She took it black.

" Hi." She smiled sweetly.

" How do you drink that?" He asked, raising his nose at her mug as he sat across from her on the loveseat. His trademark sneer very apparent and opposing to her taste.

She laughed softly, " The same way you drink your coffee." She replied. She had her hair up today. It was in a low bun and was slightly messy, but he still liked it.

" If that's the way you see it." He joked, sobering slightly. He wasn't sure when or how he had came up with the idea, but he suddenly wanted desperately to ask her to go and get some breakfast with him. Together. " Hey, it looks as if we've just enough time to go and get something from the great hall." He commented quietly, feeling ridiculously like a nervous school girl.

She smiled. " Is that an invitation?"

" It very well might be. However, that depends on your answer."

He watched her smile again and sit her blue polka dot mug on the coffee table in front of her and then stand. " If were going together then of course." She answered with a small nod.

Draco felt his neck burn slightly. On the side his mark was on. He grinned; The mark he shared with Hermione. He drew a hand to it and wasn't all that surprised to see her brushing over hers with her hand as well. Veela were linked by that mark after all.

She grinned and took her hand from her neck, making his neck immediately stop burning. He grinned. The mark of a Veela, how interesting.

" Let us go my dear." Draco said happily.

They exited their room and made way for the great hall. Draco was especially close to Hermione as they walked down the hall and everyone noticed. Most of them were to scared of him to try anything and therefore just gave them weird looks and stayed quite.

They approached the great hall with happy faces and cheesy grins. There weren't many kids down the hall.

He stopped and laughed, an idea suddenly popping into his head.

**OOO**

Hermione saw Draco slowing down as they approached the great hall and she echoed, slowing down as well. He stopped, and she stopped with him. He gazed down at her. She only came to his chin and she didn't particularly like that. She felt unworthy of him. It always made her think back on the days when he used to look down upon her. It made her feel slightly sick to remember those days. To remember how much he had frightened her.

" What?" She asked uncertainly, not sure how to act around him. The more he was nice to her, the more she happier she was. She felt like she was connected to him in more than just the normal friend or even lovers.

" Hey," He was nervous, she could tell. He reached up and loosened his tie enough to remove it. Then he smiled at her.

Slowly she watched him lift it to her head and she didn't move as he slipped it around her neck. It was smooth and silky and of course, Slytherin green, coupled with black and silver stripes. It looked awkward and unnatural, yet somehow perfect against her uniform. " What's this for?" She asked hesitantly, looking up into his suddenly soft eyes.

" I want you to have this. It's the best I can do on such short notice." He laughed, running a hand through his hair. " I didn't actually plan on this, but I wanted you to know that I'm trying Hermione, really, honestly." He said and she felt tears stinging her eyes. She smiled. What was this feeling? What had she began to feel this way? She felt a little woozy as the answer hit her. Before she had realized it, she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. It couldn't be the mark and nothing more. It was deeper than that. The mark had only reassured her feelings and evidently his too.

" This means more than you know Draco." She answered honestly, feeling her cheeks burn as she fought to hold back tears.

" Well, next time I promise to be slightly more romantic." He told her before turning towards the great hall again. She fingered her new tie as she walked in side by side. There weren't so many people in there, but more than she had guessed would've been. Harry was in there she noticed as a tingling shot through her spine. No sign of Ron though.

She suddenly felt Draco's hand on her arm. He looked at her with a smile. " Relax." He said softly. " Potter will be fine." He soothed, again she figured he had felt her agitation somehow, just like she could just sense, instinctively, what he was feeling.

She nodded and went to turn towards the Gryffindor bench. " How about we eat at my table. There will be far less bloodshed if we sit there than if I sit at the Gryffindor table. Especially with Potter there." He insisted, and she agreed, allowing and preparing herself to be drug trough the mud.

She sat down with him, away from most of the Slytherin but there were still some that were staring at her and whispering. She glanced across the room. Harry had his back to her and hadn't noticed her yet, evidently. That or he was ignoring her. She wasn't sure which she preferred.

Draco grabbed a muffin from the middle of the table and Hermione reached for a piece of toast. It was awkward and she could tell she was unwanted by everyone there. However, a moment later she noticed they'd all stopped staring at her and instead insisted on staring at their plates, not looking up for their lives. She glanced at Draco just in time to see him shoot one last deadly glare at another fellow Slytherin and then back at her with an innocent smile.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. " Sticking up for me then?" She asked with a grin. She hadn't really expected it.

He smile back then looked deathly serious. So much so it almost scared her. " Of course. I'm learning to live with the fact that you're the one for me Hermione. I'm getting to the point that I'd do anything for you." He pronounced, his voice low.

It shocked her the sincerity in his tone. He meant it. She grinned, desperate to lighten the mood. " Anything? Anything at all?" She laughed.

He nodded, plowing down his muffin. She scoffed before standing. " Good then let's go, were supposed to be meeting Professor Snape in a moment anyways." She waited for him to stand, all the while admiring his tall, lean and wonderful stature.

He was very, very handsome, that was for sure. She felt almost arrogant walking next to him and watching the girls swoon at first, then burn with jealousy of her. Especially holding his tie around her neck. She'd actually grown to love the tie since he gave it to her. Not just because he did so either, but because she for some reason, felt superior in it. Even if it didn't match one bit, she still felt perfect.

She huffed as they rounded the corner of the hall and made way to Snape's room. She hated Snape and his class. He was always unfair to her and she'd never forget it. One thing she had noticed though, was that he had been much more respectful to her since Draco and she became more friendly. She wondered. " Hey Draco," She began and he looked at her expectantly. " What's the deal with Snape? Why is he so horrible to everyone but you?" She asked and he grinned.

" Snape's my Godfather. And he doesn't mean to be that way, he just comes across as it. Snape is actually one of the only people I consider as precious. My mother and Father have never really had much to do with me, but Severus, he's been there for me when I was at my lowest." Draco sounded so caring that for a moment she wondered if he was the same Draco she had known since they were kids. The one who used to pick on her and call her dirty names.

" I didn't know he was your Godfather."

" Yep. We don't show it too much. He'd never been too keen on my father. Snape says that my father is a dying breed and I'd be lucky to turn out like my Mother, though she isn't much better." He said, sounding sad. He looked at the ground as they walked. She felt extremely sorry for him. She remained quiet, sensing that he needed to talk. " they aren't nice people Hermione." He breathed. " Sure, they're rich and pure, but there horrible. Death eaters, the lot of them. Atop that, there all cruel to everyone. They believe that those who are born to nonmagical parents, or even just one nonmagical parent, aren't worthy of living. Yet still, they fight and shun among even those who do have pure blood. There all judgmental idiots and I despise being a Malfoy, for more than one reason." He finished quietly. She saw him scratching his left wrist over top of his robe for a moment. He did that often, she had noticed. She figured it was just a nervous habit and nothing more. She forgot it as they approached Snape's door.

Upon entering she found that she had a newfound respect for Snape and the way he apparently treated Draco. Now that she thought about it she began noticing that Snape was rather kinder towards Draco than most others. Perhaps Draco's home life wasn't as great as he painted it to others. Was he treated bad enough that Snape felt he needed to be kind to make up for it.

Snape had piled on the work and therefore Draco and Hermione got strait to it, filing paperwork and finishing papers for him. The greasy haired man was also a bit less snappy at her and as they left for their next class he even gave her a curt little nod.

Draco grinned back and they left, headed for their next class, which was McGonagall and Transfiguration. She had been noticing that she was getting closer to Draco with each passing second. She was even beginning to gauge his moods. She could tell when he was happy and likewise sad.

She liked it; Being so close to him.

**OOO**

Draco had gotten used to the cruel looks and odd glances he and his young partner got as they walked down the halls. No one really knew anything about them as of yet so there were rumors spreading about them. Word of mouth was that Hermione and he were shacking up, being in the same dorm and all. He didn't like that one in particular. It made the both of them look bad. Especially Hermione.

They hadn't ran into Harry or Ron since that day and it was obviously bothering Hermione quite a bit. She would often shoot worried, almost pleading looks down the hall ahead of them and it was getting annoying.

Soon after they entered Transfigurations the other students rolled in by the pack and they had to start class without gathering their daily assistant work. Snape had taken more of their time than they had originally thought.

As McGonagall started class Draco's mind drifted. He soon lost all interest in anything she was saying, instead allowing his eyes to drift to Hermione who was on the other side of the class. It was the only class they didn't sit next to each other in and it was odd not having her next there.

He went to lay his head on his desk but before he could, a wave of excitement washed over him. For no apparent reason he was so giddy he could hardly control himself. He began bouncing his knee and wiggling around in his seat in an effort to release some of the energy. He felt a smile creeping at his lips.

He looked up, still fidgeting a bit, at the croaking sound of McGonagall's voice. " Mr. Malfoy," She stressed, placing her hands on her hips. He raised his eyebrows, tapping his fingers over the desk. " Mam?" He answered and she huffed. " What Is wrong with you?"

He sighed, glancing at Hermione who was chewing her lip, trying not to laugh. " Apparently," He said, still excited, almost more so, " I'm excited."

" Whatever about?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

" I honestly don't know." He answered and heard giggles from others in the class. Hermione's were the loudest. He grunted, laying a hand purposely on the back of his neck, on his mark.

She yelped and drew her hand to her neck, laughing harder. He could feel his neck burning from both of their touch. " Well do try and stifle your excitement until I'm finished with my lesson sir. If you don't mind. Now…" McGonagall said, shaking her head and turning back to her lesson looking confused.

Draco looked to Hermione. " Settle down." He whispered and she snickered at him, sticking out her tongue. " Bloody women." He cursed under his breath, but he was in a better mood than he had been in a while.

Finally class ended and the students began filing out. He waited on Hermione and she immediately caught up with him. " What was all that about?" He asked rather happily. He couldn't be angry with her.

" What do you mean?" She mocked and he tilted his head. " You know full well what I mean. What exactly are you so excited about. I was nearly ready to chew through my desk in there I was so damn ecstatic about something or other."

" Oh, that, weren't you listening?" She waited but he didn't answer. He didn't exactly want to tell her that he wasn't paying attention because he was staring at her. " Well McGonagall said that we were going to have a big test at the end of this week." she said and he fell back with each word. His jaw dropped. " BloodyHell Hermione." He said, out of breath. " you were so worked up over a test?" He asked and she nodded looking at him like he was crazy for not being as excited as she was. " Hermione Granger, you'll kill me one day." He said happily. She rolled her eyes and continued her walking, winking back at him. " And you love me for it." She answered and he felt his stomach drop. It was then he admitted to himself, maybe he did love Hermione. Just maybe.

Could it be possible? Could he, Draco Malfoy, be falling in love with Hermione Granger? He caught up with her, smiling at her mark, which was barely visible over her collar and hair.

* * *

**Let me know opinions! I've been back through and edited each chapter, adding things and correcting errors. Also, thanks to everyone who's read this!**


	7. Sick, what next?

Short IMPORTANT chapter...lols

**Chapter Seven( Sick? What's next….)**

Draco was sleepy and slightly aggravated as he awoke the next morning. It wasn't that he didn't like class, he just didn't want to go. He was getting tired of this boring old routine. Showering and eating breakfast he began to get agitated when he noticed that Hermione hadn't come out of her room yet and he didn't understand why. He looked at the time and it was nearly time to go. Was Granger sleeping in? The golden one sleeping in. Perhaps she too was getting tired of the loophole they'd fallen into.

Sighing at the fact that she was taking over him, and grunting at the fact that he was letting her, he made way for her door.

She would no doubt be angry that he was waking her up but, maybe she'd be less aggravated after he explained a bit.

He came to her bronze name plate and breathed out quickly before knocking. He was curious as to how her room looked.

There was a stirring and shuffling before he heard her feet lightly padding across the floor. She wasn't rushing either. He heard her head to the left, he assumed to make herself decent. At least he thought so.

About a minute later she opened the door, looking sleepy and, he lowered his eyebrows, sick. " What's wrong with you Granger?" He asked looking her over. Her robe was tossed on, hanging half off her shoulder. Her nose was slightly red, and she looked a bit pale. His heart dropped, he could feel her sickness even with in him. Their connection helped him to feel her congested head. Damn her.

She smiled softly, a smile that didn't reach her expressions and she turned around, walking back to her bed. She had left the door open, so he took the initiative to follow her.

Her room was exactly what he would expect out of her. The walls were a peachy, tan color, trimmed in white. A canopy bed with a bleach white comforter that had small yellow flowers stitched in sat happily in the middle of the room, sharing space with a tan rug with the Gryffindor house symbol laying just at the foot. There were knickknacks sitting in various places, and a few pictures framed in bronzy colors that shinned in the morning sun. He scowled at one of her and Ron smiling and making silly faces at each other. She had a large bookshelf filled with books and there were also some books out of place, ones he assumed she was reading, or had recently read. Her room was completely spotless, everything having a place. It was completely Hermione.

He gave her a weak smile as she sat propped up in her bed, her hair in messy braided pigtails and her baby blue robe barely on her shoulder any longer. She looked pitiful.

" Granger…" He stopped, sitting down at the very end of her bed, he may be falling in love with her, but he certainly didn't want any of her muggleborn sickness. " I mean Hermione, what in the world has happened to you?"

She sniffled. " I don't understand it myself.." She began, sounding horribly scratchy and stuffy. " I hardly ever get sick." She said looking down at her hands, which were laced in her lap. " Lately though, I've been feeling more and more sick. I just can't get over it."

He raised his eyebrows. " Well if your that sick, maybe you should see the nurse."

" No!" She said quickly. And he lowered his eyebrows. " I just don't like the nurse's office, and besides, it's nothing but a little cold. It's nothing to be afraid of." She said with a fake happy ring. He could see right through it.

He chuckled lightly. " If you say so Granger." He stood. " Then you aren't going into class today?"

With a completely skyrocketing level of self amusement, he saw Hermione scan him up and down before she answered. Her eyes had mingled on her shoulders and chest for a bit longer. He grinned; she was checking him out. " I don't think so Draco, I'm just not feelings up to it."

" Then I fear I must tell my teachers that my dear fellow head is skipping because of a stuffy nose. Dose that sound agreeable?" He joked, watching panic flash over her expression.

" But I didn't say that Malfoy." She lifted the covers and swung her feet over the bed, standing up rather shakily. " Please don't say that to them.." She pleaded. He saw her wobble a bit and figured not to joke with her any longer. She evidently was truly sick. He could feel her unbalance in his bones. How was she even standing?

He sighed, stepping closer to her. He reached past her and pulled back her cover, then laid his heavy hands on her shoulders. " Back to bed with you Granger." He lightly pushed her back, courting her legs under the cover and covering her up. She rolled on her side facing him, but still was reluctant to let his joke go.

" Are you really going to say that Malfoy?"

He smiled, he couldn't help it. The girl was so obsessed with her class work she'd risk passing out from sickness. " No Granger. I shall not tell them that." He said in a deep breath. Feeling that he was going to be late, he turned around. Not before he had a sudden urge he couldn't suppress. He could feel her coursing through his body after their brief touch. Soft and velvety, he could still feel her skin on his hands. Sighing he turned towards her again. " Get some sleep kitty okay," He said softly. He laid his hand on her forehead. She felt hot. " Damn, you have a fever, just sleep a bit. I'll be back after I run the teachers errands." He ran his hand down her pink cheek. He couldn't tell if it was red because she was sick, or because she was blushing, but either way, he figured he'd drop it.

He turned and walked to the door, stopping and looking back before he went. She was still looking at him, and he could have swore there were tears in her eyes. " Don't worry kitty, I'll take care of you. I can't have you sick. Who'd help me with all these damn errands if you weren't here?" He gave a weak laugh and went to go to class. He chuckled at himself; He still thought she was beautiful. She was sick and looked dreadful, but he still wanted to hold her. He was Pathetic. He rubbed the back of his neck as he headed to his first class.

Kitty? He had called her kitty. Twice. Hermione's heart fluttered as she watched him disappear through her doorway. She wasn't sure why, but when he had laid his hand on her head, she felt so lightheaded she thought she may faint.

If being sick meant that Draco was so nice to her, she may get sick more often.

She rolled over, feeling the pull of her sickness. When would she ever be able to tell him her secret? She didn't want to. She hardly even managed to tell Harry and Ron and they were her best friends for multiple years. Damn it. She'd have to find a way and soon.

She squeezed the covers in her hand as she closed her eyes tight. She couldn't bare to lose Draco. Not now. She'd grown to care for him, and need him far too much for that.

She sighed. She'd tell him as soon as she got the chance. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

may be a while before 8s up...getting it to be perfect just for you...it's UBER important


	8. step for step crossing the threshold

THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER YET!! okay I didn't originally plan on taking the story this way, but since I've thought about it, I realized it may actually work...some of you are going to hate me though...sorry...It may also seem a bit random..it'll work out as it goes...just make sure you keep with it...

**Chapter Eight( Step for Step, crossing the threshold)**

Hermione awoke with a cold sweat lacing every curve of her body. She could feel the wetness pooling on her tummy and rolling down her forehead. Her legs were sticking to the sheets and she was terribly uncomfortable. She pushed herself up and breathed out heavily. For the past few months she had been having haunting, horrific nightmares and they had begun getting worse. There were usually dark, scary dreams, many about her, but most about Draco. She couldn't understand them. She thought through them logically and classified them as silly, pointless, nervous illusions of her fears.

She had once been deathly scared of Draco, and the things he could possibly do to her. For the most part they disappeared when she found him to be quite nicer than she had imagined. Still, ever so often she swore she could see the evil, intimidating vision from her past. She had dreamt of the things he could do if he wanted to. The pain he could inflict. On her heart, and more.

Now as she got out of bed and went for her door she felt hot tears mingling with the remnants of the cold sweat. She could hardly breath. Slowly she made way for the kitchen, going for a glass of water. It was around three o'clock in the morning. Everything was still dark.

The fireplace was on, as always. It was enchanted to do such a thing. It was a never ending rippling of orange, white-hot heat that was, at the particular moment, searing into her heart.

She made herself a glass of water, sipping it for a moment. The cold liquid did nothing to sooth her. She was still sweating and still unsettled. She looked down, noticing for the first time that her shirt was missing. She must had discarded it sometime during the night. As a result she was now standing in nothing but her undergarments and only her undergarments.

She sighed and tilted her head to the ceiling, praying that she stop this stupid onslaught on her heart. She gasped as she felt a deep, jabbing pain hit both of her feet and she looked down to see that she had, apparently, dropped the glass. The shards covered the ground, floating in the water, which was now a ticklish pink from the blood that was seeping from both of her feet.

Her face was unfazed and she hardly felt the pain. Her shoulders slumping she bent down to pick up the glass, using her hands, cutting them as well. Hardly moving at a snails pace she continued picking up the glass turning at the sound of a dripping somewhere in the background. She turned, looking at the ground and seeing a pool of blood on the floor as well as blood falling from above. Her eyes scanned the darkness to see feet, both bleeding, and legs shaking. Higher she saw hands dripping blood and chests heaving. Even higher and her heart sunk. Silver eyes and a clenched jaw beheld her from the door way.

" Draco? She asked unsurely and he didn't move. " Draco, are you bleeding? She asked, feeling faint. Her eyes dropped to the blood dripping rapidly from his hands into the puddle by his feet and it was the last thing she remembered seeing before she couldn't see anymore. She felt the ground go wobbly and then her eyes closed and she hit the ground with a splash. The blood-tainted water, trace with glass was the only thing that cushioned her fall. It was disgustingly, unrightfully comforting. She felt a sudden peace.

Draco watched with untapped tears as Hermione fainted. He had awoken earlier with a dreadful pain slicing through him, to find himself drenched, not in sweat but in blood. He hurried to the kitchen where he knew Hermione would be, just in time to see her drop the glass. He could feel her pain and distraught heart from his bedroom, but now, being close to her, it was agonizingly stronger. What was wrong with her?

He crossed the kitchen and picked her up lightly, carrying her out. He didn't stop in the common room or even the bedroom but instead headed for the door. She needed to go to the infirmary. Together they nearly flooded the halls with blood, his feet tracing a path and hers dripping on. Both of their hands were torn and bleeding, but he still gripped her with all his might. Finally he reached the medical wing just in time to see Dumbledore and McGonagall exiting both cried out at the sight the beheld.

" Oh my dear goodness child what's happened?" McGonagall cried out and they helped them into separate beds, both bleeding more by the second.

" Well she's been sick. I checked on her all day, but she was fine. Then she began acting strangely and she dropped a glass and then picked it up with her hands." He continued, sounding hysterical. He wished he could find the control to be stronger for Hermione, but he just couldn't.

" Calm down Mr. Malfoy, and what of you? How are you so desperately injured?" Dumbledore asked looking collected and calm as ever.

" I, um," He breathed out, cursing this situation. " I'm a Veela and she's my partner, so if she's injured…"

" Then your injured as well," Dumbledore interrupted him and nodded. " I know the way's of the Veela. Tricky situation we have here." He continued, sighing. Hermione was being tended to as well as Draco. No one spoke for the next thirty minutes and this caused Draco to grow reluctantly tired. Hermione was still asleep and knowing this, he drifted off to sleep before anyone could speak otherwise. His dream this time was slightly more calm, though every so often, the image of Hermione's fainting into the puddle of blood and glass popped into his head and he was jarred slightly in his sleep. He knew that the image would haunt him and replay in his head until he figured out what was upsetting her so very dearly. Why was she so terribly disturbed? Was it something he did?

Questions like these circled his mind aimlessly as he slept. Questions he knew would take a miracle to get the answer to. Either way, he needed to find out more and even more about Hermione. He found that, for as much as he did know about her, he knew very extremely little about her. It hit him that there was only on thing he would be able to do in order to learn as much about her as he possibly could; He'd have to go back to the beginning. He'd have to go to someone who knew things about her that he didn't. He awoke with a snarl and an angry realization: He'd have to go to Potter and Weasley.

Hermione opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the infirmary. Damn it all. Why was she there? She sighed.

Looking to her right her heart dropped. She hardly remembered anything that happened last night. She knew that when she got sick, she often got delirious, but never so badly.

What had she done? Draco was asleep in the chair beside her. His hands and feet were bandaged and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. She could feel his heart beating rapidly in her veins. She never meant to hurt him.

As if he felt her awake, he opened his eyes slowly. After a moment, he leaned back in his chair, looking at her with relief in his eyes so strong, she felt tears knotting at her throat.

" Draco…" She managed with a voice so strong it betrayed her feelings.

He smiled at her sadly. " You scared me to death Kitty." His voice was low and strained. It cracked as if it pained him to speak.

She felt her eyes burn harder still. " Draco I…" She began but he cut her off, standing up and transitioning to her bedside. His stony gray eyes were soft and blurry. Her tears were like a wave, crashing over her as she couldn't stop them. He took her into his arms. Leaning in and holding her fiercely tight. His big pale hands stroked her hair softly. " Hermione no hiding things from me anymore, okay." It wasn't a request. It was an order. Put softly, but an order no doubt.

She sniffled and nodded. Leaning back in his arms.

" Now what was all that about last night?" His voice was stern but low and comforting at the same time. She cried, wiping her tears away, ashamed at her own weakness.

" Draco..." Her voice shook, but she managed to steady herself. She had to do this. She felt like throwing up. This moment was going to define the rest of her life. " Draco I'm sick." She finished extremely quietly. Her voice was hardly audible.

His face went impossibly paler, but his words were strong and questioning. " I know that, that's why were here…"

" No, Draco that isn't what I meant…" She interrupted him, crying harder, " I'm sick." Her voice cracked hard, painfully even. She dropped her face into her hands. Her entire body hurt. And what was worse, her connection with Draco was making her feel every emotion passing through his body. She pushed her face harder into her hands. What had she ever done to deserve this? She worded impossibly hard at everything she did. She never put herself first. Always others. She devoted her life to being perfect. She was the Gryffindor princess for gods sake, but she still couldn't get a grip on her health.

Draco was silent for a long time. His head hung low and his face shrouded in shadows. It was long time before he looked up again. And the sight broke her heart. His eyes were pink rimmed. He was trying not to cry. He was being strong.

" How long?" He managed. His voice was absurdly soft. He lost his voice.

She averted her eyes from his face, in order to keep herself strong. " Since I was ten." Hermione began. Nervously poked at the starchy cover wit her fingers. " When I was younger, I kept getting sick. The doctors couldn't understand what the problem was, because I'd stay health so long in between my sickness. It was confusing, but I was mostly okay. Other than when I was sick, I was normal." Draco was listening quietly she knew, but he had reverted to blank stares to keep the tears from falling.

" I don't understand this my self Draco. When I get sick I go crazy. I'll have heart wrenching nightmare, and I will be out of my mind with pain. I forget myself. It's like I'm someone else. I've almost killed myself before because I couldn't control it." Her heart stabbed. "I'm sorry Draco. I should have told you, but I just…" Her voice broke for a moment, " I couldn't do it."

Draco cleared his throat and her head shot up towards him." I'm sorry Kitty. I should have known. I should have been stronger for you."

Hermione smiled softly. It was a sad and caring smile. " Your strong enough for us both my dear, and I'm afraid that's a burden you shouldn't have to bare." She sighed, her tears finally drying. " I should be strong enough to stand on my own."

Draco's soft laugh startled Hermione. His silver eyes were foggy, and his eyelashes wet. All bandaged and sitting at her side, he was her knight in shining armor.

" I thought I'd already told you kitty, you don't need to. I'll take care of you. No matter what it takes. No one will ever hurt you. I won't let it happen." He said softly. Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

It was then she realized; She was most definitely, head over heels, crazy, in love with Draco Malfoy. She wasn't sure when it happened exactly, but she could feel him coursing through her and she had never felt so complete.

Chapter Nine( Facing past enemies, past friends)

Draco was initialed by Dumbledore to go back to class, seeing as how he was fit to do so. His wounds had almost completely healed, besides a few scars that were minor he was fine.

Hermione however, wasn't in the same boat. She hadn't remotely healed yet. The nurse called for her to stay for a couple of days longer. Not too many, just enough to be safe. He wasn't completely worried. She'd sleep through most of it, and just in case she awoke with one of her nightmares again, the nurse would be there to help her.

He went to all his teachers with apologies for both of them, telling them the deal. They all seemed to care highly for Hermione, their princess. Even Snape seemed a bit worried.

Billions of thoughts were running amuck in Draco's brain. He couldn't figure them out. He was worried about Hermione. He knew she was okay, he could since it, but he still wanted to be by her side. The most prominent thing on his mind was something that was going to be difficult. Very difficult indeed.

" Damn it" He cursed to himself under his breath as he entered the library. Not so many people knew of Hermione now a days, and he was highly certain that anyone who was looking her would start there. It's the first place he would have started himself.

It was dark, and dreary, for a library anyway, but he spotted right away who he was looking for. A head of red hair, and the smug face of the boy who live.

He nearly gagged in his mouth at what he was about to do. Slowly, bracing himself, he made way for their table. They looked worried and aggravated. He knew why. They wanted to see Hermione. Therefore they wouldn't be happy to find him. Not at all.

It was Potter that saw him first, rightfully seeing as how he was on the side of the table facing Draco. Upon seeing the distorted facial expression of his dear friend, it averted Redheaded Weasley trashes attention. The boy turned around looking blank, then it immediately transfer to anger.

Damn, they weren't going to make this easy on him. Idiots. Scum. He hated them.

He reached their table and they were both red in the face with anger, but neither moved or said a word. That was Hermione's doing he supposed. She really put them in their place that day.

" Hello Potter, Weasley. Picking up on your reading then?" Draco asked, trying to keep away from his voice how disgusted he was. He knew thought a bit of it came through. It was his nature.

" Malfoy." They hummed in unison, sounding quite smug themselves. Not much of a greeting, but he was more than reassured that they wouldn't get violent, so he took a seat, several seats away, at the same table.

" What do you think your doing Malfoy?" Ron spoke first, his face turning so red his freckles were blending into the bridge of his nose.

" Calm down, I'm just doing what I believe is best." He said looking detached. He laced his fingers together over the desk. It was cold and clammy. It was odd to touch but felt good against Draco's skin. " Have you seen Hermione lately?" He was careful to keep any emotion from his voice.

" That's none of your business!" Ron's overly loud voice caused Draco to raise his eyebrows. " Calm down Weasley, I suppose that means you haven't. I didn't think so, because then you'd know she was in the hospital wing."

Both boy's went to yelling. Draco stood from the table. Those boys over reacted so much. " Calm down for Pete sake….Can't we all be civilized people?" Draco rolled his eyes and the boy's slowly regained slight composure. " Good now tell me everything you know about Hermione." He said quietly, his ego shrinking a large amount.

" Oh but Draco, I'd think you knew everything about Hermione?" Ron said sarcastically.

" This Is No time for Jokes you Filth! Hermione is Sick. I need to know everything if I am to help her!" Draco felt his self control snap as he raised his voice. Thankfully the librarian didn't notice.

Ron shut up, but Harry tilted his head. With a thoughtful face Harry Potter actually said something that Draco agreed with. " You love her Malfoy don't you? You've honestly fallen in love with Hermione."

Draco's expressions softened a bit, causing him to let go of his Malfoy persona, and he sagged his shoulders. " More than you know Potter. Now please. Just help me this once Potter. We can go back to hating each other later, but for now, just…" His voice dropped off.

" Right then." Harry's voice was strong and determined and in that Moment, Draco thought something he'd never thought before. He was gaining respect for Harry Potter. He still hated the Weasley, more even, but Potter, now Potter he had guts. " Sit down then. Where to begin?"

Breathing out heavily he sat down at the table with both Harry, his enemy, and that Rat Weasley.

Slowly, the two began explaining, mostly Harry, Ron sat impassive for a long time. Then he got up and left with an attitude. Draco gritted his teeth, but Harry just told him to ignore him and continued explaining. Yep, he was beginning to like Harry Potter much more every minute.

Underneath the table, he was rubbing his wrist hard. Harry Potter was making him really anxious. If only Voldemort knew how close he was, it'd be over for him. Damn the things he'd do for Hermione.

Confusing? sorry, It'll make since as soon as I post a new...It's going to be difficult to work this out...I know where I'm going, but I need to make the wording perfect...It's going to be VERY crazy...SORRY lolz


	9. My blood, your blood, our blood

* * *

**RAWR!! this is a psycopathicly crazy important chapter...I LOVE this chapter...I was inspired to write it because, hey there wasn't enough drama yet...lolz...Mr. PiGG loves the drama!**

**X3 REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine( My blood, your blood, our blood…)**

Hermione dressed herself in her robes with a renewed since of enthusiasm. She was being released with only minor scars and perhaps a broken ego. What was better was that her sickness was gone, if only for now. However she would let nothing dampen her spirits. Today was going to be a good day.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and said her farewells to Dumbledore, who refused to let her down easy. He repeated and repeated that her physical situation was nothing to take lightly, but she only took slight note of it. She knew this already.

She was aching to see Draco. He hadn't been by that day and she was so ready to see him, she nearly ran through the halls. She ran into several people who stopped her and spoke words of little importance to her, all of which she dismissed quickly and as politely as possible.

_Where is he_? She wondered just as her eyes took hold of that white blonde hair of his. He was standing at the edge of the library, looking back. What was he waiting on? She slowed her walk a bit. Observing him. My was he handsome. His shoulders were strong and broad, and she giggled at the slight scar on his neck that bonded them together.

Suddenly, she froze, seeing the sight of, she squinted, afraid she was seeing wrong. Was that Harry Potter? Walking with Draco? In a nonviolent way? Simply walking together?

They both seemed to spot her at the same time. Draco smiling with those pretty teeth of his, while Harry continued looking worried.

Draco seemed to be in more of a hurry, rushing up to her. He smiled as he reached her, embracing her in a bone crushing, yet extremely gentle hug. " They let you out already? I didn't expect you'd be let go until tonight." His eyes combed over her, observing her swiftly. " I was just on my way to check up on you." He said, sounding so very unlike Draco.

She smiled. She was grateful to see him, but unsure about how to react to his being with Harry potter, her former best friend and his former rival. " Yeah, Dumbledore said I was healthy and ready to go. I'm perfectly fine Draco." She answered, hugging him back lightly, they were still sort of awkward in public.

Harry choose to walk in slowly, peeping around Draco's shoulder. " Hey Hermione." He said softly, looking at the ground. He kept fiddling with the shoulder strap of his bag, as if it needed fixing.

She gave an uneasy smile. " Hello Harry."

He looked up with a crooked grin and she couldn't help but chuckle. " Look Hermione, I'm sorry." He said quickly, most of his word was inaudible, but she knew exactly what he said. With a big cheesy grin and a smile she began to feel tears at her eyes. She'd missed her best friends. " Oh Harry, there no need to apologize. I forgive you."

He grinned. " Me and Draco have been talking and he's made it clear that he means only the best for you."

Real tears burned her eyes then. Grateful tears. Draco had gone so far as to talk things out with his worst enemy for her. She gave a wobbly smirk only balanced by her happy tears. " Aw, you guy guys…" She began but was interrupted by a booming voice.

She jumped, high and made an odd noise. Ronald.

" OI! What's this then?" Ron yelled from down the hallway. His face was red, his knuckles white, and his blue eyes damp. He was upset, and when he got upset, he got angry. Worse than that, he got enraged.

Draco stepped in front of her, and Harry made his way across the hall for Ron, just to get pushed aside. " Oh shut up Harry."

Draco Malfoy watched as the Weasley appeared behind Hermione, a ways off. He felt her heart jump rapidly and his instinct took over , he jumped in front of her. He was trying to stay as calm as possible to reassure her. He knew she could take comfort from him just as he could from her.

He watched as Ron practically threw Potter into a wall and then stomped forward a few heavy steps. Hermione's heart rate increased again and Draco knew that the bug oaf was too close. Hermione was scared to death.

" Oi, look here Malfoy, you aren't taking Hermione away from me! I've been here for her during times you could only dream of. I've waited far too long for you to just come and pull her away like it's nothing!" He yelled, throwing his big heavy bag off his shoulder.

Draco wasn't going to do anything to upset his Hermione, so he stayed silent and could only watch as he saw that idiot filth pull back his big, dirty fist and release it like a cannon ball against Draco's face.

A pain so intense Draco nearly fell to the grounded stabbed Draco in the face. An instant splitting headache shot through his body and he gagged.

He leaned forwards, covering his face with his hand, feeling the warm liquid gushing from his nose filling his hand.

Why that!!…But Draco stopped, stuck by lightening. Himself completely forgotten he spun around as quick he ever had in his life. Hermione was standing wide eyed with a blank expression on her face. She was just standing there.

An astronomical, fierce, savage anger slice through him as he saw a thick, steady stream of red blood was oozing from her nose. It was sliding down her chin and soaking the front of her robe. Damn that Weasley, he'd kill him!

He revolved around, turning and facing a dumbstruck Weasley. The redhead was staring incomprehensively at Hermione's bleeding face.

" I'll _Kill_ you!" Draco said so intensely quite that he scarcely heard himself.

Ron heard him though. He knew the boy took a step back. " But..but I didn't hit her!" He protested, back up more.

Draco snarled, jumping forward. He grabbed a hold of the taller, slightly wider boy and took him to the ground, grinding his fist so hard into the boys face, he felt bones snap.

He continued to drive all the pain into the Ron he could before he was pulled off.

He growled, looking around. No one was holding him, he was seemingly being held up by an invisible force. _Damn!_ It could only mean one thing. It was a teacher.

He looked around and found the answer. A head of greasy hair on the right, and a stern chin and long purple robe on the left, both holding wands. Snape and McGonagall.

He in took a deep breath, looking to his left. Hermione was still standing in the same place. Her expression the same. She was shocked. He gritted his teeth. If the Weasley boy thought it was over, he was wrong. Draco would kill him for hurting his Hermione. It was over for the redhead trash.

* * *

**RAWR! Short, but I like it...what about you..COMMET! please greatly appreciated...I'll try and update SOON!**


	10. Irreversible

* * *

**Sorry, your going to DESPISE me...This one is short...which sux...but I needed to get it up. My computer is really banged up so I can't do much, this is why I haven't updated. Sorry again. I love this chapter though. Its a good one even if it's short. REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter ten (Irreversible)

Hermione could feel McGonagall's hands heavy on her shoulders. She could see everything happening around her, she just couldn't believe it.

Her nose and cheek hurt, but she wasn't completely aware that she was bleeding. Still she could feel the hot, thick, liquid running down her face. It was uncomfortable to say the least. She didn't like it one bit.

After a moment, she felt McGonagall's pull trying to usher her away. Only then did she realize, only then did the realization hit her. She opened her mouth to call for Draco tasting an awful iron coating her throat and burning her nose. She opened her eyes wide.

It wasn't important. Finding Draco was important. More than anything else that mattered.

She hauled around, instantly catching hold of his silver gaze. He was bleeding. Worse than her even. She'd only received half of the blow. He was motionless, standing completely still. His eyes bore holes into her. He was trying to tell her something.

She was scared but she trusted him, so she calmed down a bit. She was still shaking, but she was much more relaxed. She looked him deep in those crystal gray eyes.

She exhaled heavily and loosened her shoulders and his eyes warmed a bit.

Softly, he smiled at her. She could see him there and though his mouth never moved, she heard his every word; " _Don't worry Kitty, I'll be fine. You go and get cleaned up. I'm sorry for all of this."_

Snape gripped the boy's shoulder before escorting him away quietly and sternly. Draco cast one last reassuring look over his shoulder before continuing down the hall. Draco went quietly.

Though she tried, McGonagall made it so that following him was no option of Hermione's so she instead allowed herself to be gravitated the opposite way. Towards the nurses wing, again. Damn it. She just hoped Draco would be okay. She would never be able to make it without him.

Though Draco seemed perfectly calm and collected to Hermione, he was far from it. He was so angry he was shaking, his head was spinning and he felt nauseous. He stared blankly ahead, walking almost quicker than Snape himself. The foreground was blurring before him. He was so upset he didn't even know what he was doing. It burned his heart uncomfortably as the image of Hermione's sweet face, taunted with blood and horror, _repeated_ in his head. Over and over.

" Draco _what_ was that display back there boy?" Snape's voice hissed quietly in his ear.

" Nothing Uncle, I didn't start it. It was that idiot Weasley, but I can promise it _won't_ happen again." His voice was curt, and short. He answered and continued walking quietly. He could feel Snape's curious expression burning into him, but he didn't care. He ignored it.

He heard a huff of protest from his uncle, but he disregarded it. He had more urgent matters on hand. Like how he was going to get the Weasley back. Which he would.

He knew exactly where he was going. He was going to that old prunes office. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Dumbledore's pressing questions at the moment. Hermione was hurt, and that filthy Weasel was still running amuck, probably being escorted to the nurse with another teacher.

Draco's heart skipped a beat. The nurse? The nurse as in the same nurse that Hermione would be seeing. Shit! Hermione and Ron in the same room. He wouldn't allow it. Suddenly extremely anxious, he walked even quicker, practically dragging Snape behind.

" Slow down Draco are you that eager to face punishment?" Snape's voice droned over his head, but he completely ignored him. He was trying to get his sentencing over with so he could go and see Hermione. Quickly. Damn it all.

As Hermione walked to the nurse her heart rate increased, suddenly, she wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling. Did it have something to do with Draco? Maybe he was upset. Maybe that was why she felt so insecure. She shuttered. She could practically feel his anger flowing through her veins. He could probably melt a rock with his eyes right now if she knew Draco.

They finally reached the hospital wing and reluctant she was courted strait Madame Pomfrey. She then had to explain the situation. This was _difficult_, because she kept getting interrupted by their constant nagging about her physical condition, and how she couldn't take this sort of abuse. It was frustrating and on top of that, she needed to go and see Draco. Desperately bad.

Meanwhile, Draco had finally reached Dumbledore's office. Damn them all to hell. They were going to take all day with this. Not only did he need to go so that he could pound Weasley into a bloody pulp, but what was worse was that he needed to see Hermione. His Veela blood wouldn't let him be calm. He needed his mate! _Now_!

Opening the large door that led to the office he felt Hermione's frustration full on. She was irritated, probably with the nurse he figured. Maybe she wanted to see him too. Hopefully. He could feel her blood boiling. What could it be? She was just as angry and irrational as him. Though, this was good. He'd far rather see her this way than blank and stunned, like before. That had scared him. Deeply.

Dumbledore's office was a weird one alright. There were odd little trinkets and things assorted in various places. Most of which were moving about in their jars and cages. All the faces in the paintings were whispering and disappearing as Draco's fierce gaze attempted to burn wholes in them. Nothing personal behind it, he just wasn't in the mood.

A plump wizard with a bright blue robe glared at him. Not angrily, or accusingly, just curiously. The old wizard was taking in the whole of Draco's presence and it was stifling. The anger was bouncing off Draco's skin, and his very aura was hostile and uninviting.

Draco stared back for a moment. The wizard was a Ravenclaw. He assumed. Ugh. Ravenclaw's. The nerve they had, thinking they knew everything. Well whatever the man thought he knew, he was wrong. Draco was certain of that. No one knew what he was going through. No one except maybe Hermione. He clenched his teeth at the thought.

His eyes glanced further into the room. Of course, expectantly, Dumbledore sat most relaxed behind his desk. His blue eyes at ease.

" Mr. Malfoy," He raised his eyebrows. " Something occur?"

Draco took a seat, or more accurately, Snape pushed him into the seat, in front of the desk. He didn't feel up to answer such an obvious question so he kept his trap shut, bounding aggression off his chest and into the room. Dead silence followed as the portraits all watched curiously and Dumbledore sat happily not seeming to notice.

" Snape," He broke the silence a moment later "do attend to Mr. Weasley if you don't mind." It wasn't a question and Snape turned quickly to leave, his cape rippling behind. He stopped at the door and shot a look at the back of Draco's head before hurrying out.

Draco was shaking again. The result of Ron's name.

" Now, Draco." Dumbledore began again, lightly pushing his spectacles further up his ridged nose. Not that it mattered at the moment, but Draco's mind suddenly wondered to Pansy. Her small, boxy pug-nose was the mirror opposite of the old mans long, bony one. It was an odd contrast. " Tell me what happened."

Draco snorted, suddenly irrationally angry. What was this? He then panicked, realizing that it wasn't himself that was so angry…Horror struck him, it was Hermione. She was speechlessly angry.

" Do forgive me Headmaster, but I have to go." He yelled, his words a jumble from talking so fast, however the Professor simply grinned and cocked his head. " Why is that Draco?" The old man's apparent obliviousness made Draco angrier than Hermione already had him.

" Its…Look I'll be back and I'll take full blame for this, but I have to go _Now_." He finished his sentence, though hardly, and rushed to the door. Though he assumed he would, Dumbledore made no move. In act his expression hardly changed either. Odd. He'd never understand that cook of a head master.

In a hurry, sped by his mates ridiculous, hideous anger, he ran. He began to get more worried as he kept running into others, and losing speed and traction, slipping and falling several times. He didn't even bother to think that his chest contracted slightly as he ran. He tried not to think that he had to breath through his mouth, because his nose was full of blood and therefore backed up. And lastly he tried to ignore the fact that Hermione's anger was suddenly gone, because in it's place was something much, much worse. It was pain. She was in _pain_. It coursed through his chest. A pain that wasn't making it easier for him to cross the campus.

He breathed a sigh of relief as her pain eased, though he still could feel it as his own. Damn it all to hell. He'd never make it!

Finally, as he was getting desperate, he saw the end of the hall. There were several kids pilled outside of the doors. Being completely rude, but completely necessary, he literally slung them out of his way, squeezing though the door and shutting it back before they could peek inside.

Bending over to breath in deeply, he turned and looked behind him and the rows of hospital beds. They were all empty, though as his eyes scanned further back, he saw a group of people. Snape, he realized with a bitter anger, also Madame Pomfrey, and a few others. His heart skipped a beat. They were all gathered around one of the beds.

Taking a deep breath, he walked slowly towards them. Quietly trying not to alert them. As he grew closer his heart dropped. Curly hair covered a pillow. He glanced at Madame Pomfrey and the women was white faced as she could get. Almost green. She looked sick he realized. His heart leapt as he saw Snape looked even paler as well. He couldn't care to wait any longer.

He quickened his pace until he was at the end of the bed and what he saw took his breath away. Hermione was laying on the bed. Only a small tint remained of the blood that was on her face, however, her skin was ghastly white, her face contorted in, he felt sick, agony. She was gripping the arms of the bed and her whole body was soaked in sweat. He pushed through them and rushed to her side. The closer he was he could feel her pain stronger and It was devastating. It nearly crumpled him. And he was only receiving part of it.

He looked at the others who'd noticed him, but still hadn't moved. Now that he was closer they looked almost frozen in…fear? They were scared for her?

He straitened and put on a blank face, with effort. He looked towards them and though his face was strait, his eyes were hard and his voice was threatening. " Don't. Just. Stand. There." He commanded, reminding himself of his father. He nearly winced.

Madame Pomfrey flinched for a second but didn't move. She clinched her hand at her chest.

" I said," His voice was venomous now. " _Don't just stand there_!" He turned on them. " _Do_ something! What's wrong with her?"

He turned towards Hermione. She looked completely wretched. He grabbed her hand and it surprised him with how hot it was. It scorched him.

What could he do? What was there to do. Panic hit him in a monumental way. It was earth shattering. He felt physically _sick_ because of it. What was wrong with her?

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliffhangerish...I didn't mean to leave it off...Sorry guys but the story is coming to a close...Almost over. Mr. Pigg is sad. Sorry...So Review before it ends...**


	11. Cave In

**Mr pigg is almost done! SORRY I'n really sorry, my computers been busted, so I couldn't update...but It's fixed now so...yeah! READ Super important chapter. Almost done!**

**OH and theres alot of dialogue in this one...lots and lots of talking! sorry for the wait again...**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven (Cave in)**

Draco felt the world crashing around him. It was hideously painful. Madame Pomfrey had finally calmed him down and told him that she was going to try her hardest to figure out what exactly was wrong here. Snape had left as well as all the others, so Draco was now alone with Hermione, who, didn't look much better, but wasn't as bad either.

Her skin was still pale, and she was still sweating slightly, but she no longer felt the pain, he could tell. He didn't feel it.

He squeezed her hand as she lay motionless in the bed. He hadn't left her side yet, and he wasn't about to. Weasley would have to wait. Just for a bit.

The Veela in him was suffering. His mate was in bad condition, therefore, he was in bad condition. He felt ridiculously ill. His body felt like it was breaking down and, as Madame Pomfrey had pointed out several times before, he looked sickly and needed sleep. She told him every time she saw him that his face was growing paler, and that the circles under his eyes grew darker by the moment. However, he kept insisting that it wasn't because he was in lack of sleep or because he was unwell himself, but because Hermione was those things. She was sick and that was enough to make him sick. That was more than enough.

Things seemed to dim as the day passed in a haze. Everything was beginning to ice over. Draco was beginning to feel selfish and immoral. He shouldn't have been so cruel to Hermione. He hadn't thought about it before, but, her illness had been hovering over her and making her life miserable for several years. It was hard enough on her itself. But now, he was remembering how he treated her. He'd call her names. He'd torture her mentally and physically. He had made her life a living hell. Only until he realized that he need her to live himself did he stop treating her as badly. Selfishness. All she had done was try and live her life and he'd made that hard. When he made it positively apparent that he needed her, she put up little protest and immediately tried to make it easier on him. She had always just tried to get along. To make herself happy, or at least, as content as she could, and he'd made that impossible on her. He was a dick. To put it nicely.

All this hit him like a bullet. It was nearly unbearable as he realized that he was no better than his father. It was appalling and wounding.

He awoke from his nightmare like state at a clammy, burning hand enclosing around his own. It surprised him and if he had looked up any fast her might have gotten dizzy enough to fall out of his seat.

Hermione was looking at him softly, gazing through heavy lids at him from her hospital bed. He turned completely to her and to his surprise felt something hot burning at his eyes and throat.

" Hermione." He breathed out.

She nodded slightly. Her eyes were bloodshot. She wasn't doing well and he wasn't either knowing the fact.

" Draco," Her voice was hoarse. " Why aren't you in class?" She asked and he laughed brokenly cradling his face with his free hand.

" Hermione," He started looking up lightly and crossing over to her, transferring his weak weight to the bed beside her.

She cut him off. " Draco," Her voice was stern and all knowing as always. " I'm going to be fine."

He gritted his teeth against a wave of pain and angst that bellowed through his gut. " You see Kitty, I'm not sure you are." He began, only this time she didn't interrupt him. " I am glad your awake though.

" Listen, while your awake, I have some things to tell you." He held his breath for a second, exhaling deeply. She gazed at him intently and looked awake enough for the moment. " I've been…I've been dreading telling you this. It's been one of my biggest fears. I feared you'd reject me after this.

" Hermione, I'm a death eater." Her eyes didn't change but she got extremely tense, and he noticed, but didn't let her interrupt. He barged on, feeling sicker than before. " You see, my father gave me the news I was to be a death eater when I was thirteen. I still wasn't of legal age yet, but they didn't care. I was to take over my fathers place.

" I was thrilled about it back then, to be honest," She gasped at that but he continued on, his head feeling hot. " But, as time went on, and my initiation approached I began getting scared. I'm a coward you see. I just, I couldn't take the though of killing and swallow it like my father and the others could. I couldn't take it. But, my father and the dark lord weren't going to take no for an answer. So, fifth year, I was initiated. It was painful and horrific. Scary and revealing. It left me with more than just a mark to show for it as well." He smiled down at her tenderly. Hermione still was tense, but her eyes were softer and as he looked closer, she almost looked touched. " I wasn't called on much. Maybe once or twice but nothing too severe. When I turned sixteen, The dark lord called on me again. I remember him that day. He told me of a girl. A half-blood named Hilary Thomas. She wasn't prominent. Not in any way a threat to anyone. She was only eleven. However, her mother was suspected of plotting against the dark lord. So they told me anyway.

" I remember the night well. The ground was wet, the sky nearing dark, and the cloud were threatening. The little girl was out in her back yard. Her very own yard." His eyes clouded over and he looked at the ground, his chest burning as the memory became vivid. As long as he'd tried to block it out of his mind, it was back and brighter than ever. More horrific.

" She was sitting on a swing, I assume getting ready to go back inside with her mother in a moment or so. The dark lord had sent a fellow death eater with me, not as back up, but more to insure that I did my job." Draco didn't look at Hermione. He couldn't. He wasn't strong enough.

" I'm going to skip the rest Hermione, not just for you, but for me. I remember throwing up afterwards. I couldn't get her face out of my mind. She was a first year. She didn't have a chance. She never even did anything. She was just a little girl."

Hermione was crying. Hot, unsuppressed, but silent tears fell down her smooth cheeks. She wasn't sure she'd ever suspected anything like this. She knew Draco wasn't a saint. She knew he'd done things in his life. But not this. She never suspected this.

His words began coming out slower. Quieter with less intensity as before. Like, he was scared to speak louder out of fear. " It was the first time my father had ever been proud of me Hermione. I remember his face. ' You did good son. Keep this up and you'll ensure your future.' He's such a cold man Lucius. My father was never my hero. He wasn't my idol, yet…I couldn't help looking up to him. I used to mimic things he did when I was younger. It always impressed me the way people looked up to him. The way they coward at his feet.

" I used to be so shallow. An idiot no better than them. I was a Malfoy. It was my best and worst feature. I was blessed with money, talent, heritage, and looks." Even saying such boastful words, Draco sounded disgusted. It was odd to hear. Coming from him she'd heard the tone many times, but never used against himself. " I was charming and a chip off the old block. Only thing was, I never wanted any of it, and the only thing I did want, I couldn't have." He said silently, looking up at her for the first time. His silver eyes were sad, and tortured. It was the first time she'd ever seen him looking so torn.

" The day I found out I was a Veela I was sick. My mother told me of the bodily changes that would come with this newly found gift I was receiving. She told me of my great great grandfather and that he'd had the Veela trait. She said that many people in my family had it. It was something that we prided in, because no matter what, we'd always been drawn into prestigious families. No matter what, everyone in my past has had a pure blood mate. It was almost ensured that I was going to find one too." Draco laughed bitterly and Hermione shuddered.

" My mother was especially happy for me. She's an extremely trivial women and she wanted me to find a beautiful mate to bring money and charm into the family.

" Despite the family history, I wasn't so sure I'd be able to find the perfect pureblood mate. The only pureblood females that rivaled me were Pansy" He quivered. " And believe it or not, Luna Lovegood. Both were, unreasonable. My mother was perfectly content upon Pansy. The two had known each other for far too long and were far too much alike.

" In fact, my mother wanted it to be Pansy. However, upon seeing her at Hogwarts, I knew it wasn't her. She didn't draw any of my interest at all. In fact, I found her rather appalling. As well as any other female who tried any frivolous flirting. They were all vial. As time passed, I noticed only one blood. Only one girl drew my attention."

Hermione found her voice, feeling herself shaking. " Who's that?" She asked a pointless question. She felt like she needed to hear the answer.

He smiled sadly, " If you have to ask, then you aren't my Hermione and then I'll have to go on a round about search for the real one."

She looked down at the bed, her eyes unfocused on the white sheets.

He exhaled loudly. " It isn't good that I love you. It isn't good that you're the one." His voice dropped low. However, Hermione wasn't focusing on that. She was focusing on his words. Love? Draco Malfoy had just said…

" It's a bad thing that it was you. My family won't accept you. If Voldemort finds out about this it's over. For both of us. Harry and even Weasley trash are even on the bad half of this. Because of me, your life's a living hell." It was the first time she'd ever heard Draco say Voldemort's name and it almost scared her.

" Why do you think that?" She asked softly, squeezing his hand. She smiled, pulling him closer. He didn't resist and instead helped her, climbing into the bed beside her. He laid on top of the covers, snaking his arm around her waist. He settled his chin atop her head, closing his eyes against the pain stinging them.

" Because, you'd be much happier if I wasn't in your life." He paused because her nails digging into his arm stopped him. " What is it Hermione?" He looked down at her and she looked…Angry?

" Don't you for one second believe that Draco Malfoy." her use of his whole name in such an angry tone made him wince. " I was _dying_ before you came into my life." She persisted and the words impacted him like a sledgehammer.

He looked down, sitting up on his elbow. " I didn't change that fact." He said silently.

Tears slid from the corners of her eyes. " Don't you _dare_ say that Draco. Don't you _dare_." Her voice cracked and broke on nearly every word.

He gritted his teeth. " Hermione." He began, but he became distracted by her tears. He brought his hand up to her face, laying it against her cheek softly, caringly. His thumb rubbed circles on them, spreading wet spots across her face as her tears mixed with his fingers trail.

He leaned closer, laying his cheek against her collarbone. It was sharp and he could hear her heart beat contagiously against her skin. He felt her hand at his head and in his hair. She ran her fingers through it comfortingly and it made him calm down. He felt her fingers venture further, leaving his hair and drifting softly to his neck, dancing across adventurously.

Slowly they spread across his back, tickling him slightly. He twisted closer to her, feeling completely at home. For the moment, his troubles were forgotten. He was simply enjoying the day with his love.

It wasn't going to be easy when the realization hit him again. The realization that Hermione, his one true love was dying. And dying she was. She had basically confirmed his suspicions.

He inhaled heavily and just as he noticed Hermione's fingers had stopped moving across his back. Unwillingly he sat up lightly, returning his chin to its place just above her head. Her eyes were closed and relaxed. Her face was serene and she was completely still.

He thought about waking her up, but decided ultimately against it. It wasn't something he wanted to do at the moment. She needed the sleep, and so did he. He felt lighter having talked to her in general, and talked to her about his past. He wasn't feeling as horrible. However, as the thoughts of what she'd said crossed his mind, he felt sicker and sicker.

He couldn't help but replay her words over again. " _I was dying before you came into my life_." If she only knew how stressful and how big an impact those words had on him. It wasn't easy on him.

Draco awoke what felt like hours later. He felt well rested enough though, with Hermione back at his side. She hadn't moved. She was in the same position, with the same expression as before. It was almost odd that she was in the same position after so long now. It wasn't settling.

Madame Pomfrey bounced in quickly before he had the chance to worry much longer though. She looked worried and tired. He realized she'd probably been working on finding something about what ever it was Hermione had that whole day. It wasn't comforting that she didn't look any better.

She looked at him solemnly. " Draco, _heavens_ what are you doing there son?" She asked.

" Hermione woke up and asked me to sit with her." He answered, looking blank. Without his Hermione he felt himself wanting to drift back to his old ways.

Madame Pomfrey didn't look satisfied but, she seemed to accept it easily enough, hurrying around the bed towards Hermione's side. She checked the girl, laying a hand on her forehead and doing other nurse like things.

Draco felt slightly better when Madame Pomfrey's expression didn't change. Surely if Hermione was getting worse she'd react.

Still as Madame Pomfrey left rushed and pale as ever, he couldn't help the feeling of impending doom that spread through his bones, paralyzing him. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he found out Hermione's life was ending faster than expected.

Either way, he knew things were already bad enough, he didn't want them to get any worse.

Still somehow, he couldn't help but feel that they were.

Draco watched carefully for the next hour of certain stillness and silence. Surely though, Hermione did move once. She stirred if only slightly. She snuggled closer to him, rolling on her side and pressing her nose in his chest. She seemed to subconsciously inhale and sigh. It made him happy. Her hands pressed flatly against his tummy and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Though she didn't move much, she most certainly didn't refuse him.

He could feel her warmth against him. Unnaturally warm. That was all that he could think of. This nerve racking process was only getting worse and worse. As much as he loved being by her side, it was only ruining him. Maybe he did need to take a break for a moment. Though, as she moaned slightly in his sleep, he decided against it, and quickly. He felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks. He liked the sound.

He knew he must look like a clown. Ghostly pale skin with red splotches at his cheeks. Still, he wasn't ashamed. If he had to look that way, he'd rather look that way because of Hermione.

She had proved to him that day that she was more stupid than he'd imagined. Stupid in the since that, he'd told her he murdered an eleven year old girl and he had even skipped the worst part. Stupid in the fact that he'd told her being with him put her in danger of Voldemort. Stupid in the fact that her life would probably be a living hell now. Stupid that she'd accepted it all willingly. She was far better a person than he thought she was. Not that he thought she wasn't a good person. He just thought she'd have some since of self preservation. Was he worth it?

* * *

**It's better right?? Not the ending of the chapter you'd hoped...about two or three chapters left. I'm sure it'll surprise you...**

**Review!!**

**OH and thanx to my fans. Thoses of you who've stayed with me through this story...Dōmo arigatō!**


End file.
